DEN soll ich heiraten!
by Riku-chan1
Summary: Eine Heirat und 2 Kerle...ob das gut geht? .: Chapter 9 up:.
1. Heirat

Autor: Riku-chan  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
Titel: DEN soll ich heiraten?!?   
Teil: One-Shot  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Disclaimer: *schluchz* Gehört leider nix mir...*herzzerreißendes schniefen* ...aber wenn ich  
könnte,dann würde ich -zensiert- und -zensiert- und erst recht -zensiert-  
Warnungen: lime,OOC,AU  
Pairing: Aya X Youji  
Rating: wer will,der kann^-^  
Kommentar: Extra für den FF-Wettbewerb aus meinem Gehirn gesaugt^_______^  
Ansonsten ist noch folgendes zu erwähnen:  
Die Story ist aus Youjis Sicht geschrieben.  
Aya hat keine Schwester,dafür einen Bruder: Omi.  
Youji ist Kens kleiner Bruder^o^ *waaiiiii*  
Sowas wie Eltern hat keiner mehr(stören doch eh nur^-~)  
  
~°°~°°~°°~°°~  
  
"....Sie dürfen den...Bräutigam jetzt küssen." schloss der Priester mit einigem Zögern.  
Och nöööö,nicht das auch noch!Nicht schon genug,dass mein Bruder mich mit einem Kerl   
verheiraten will,es sollte auch unbedingt eine kirchliche Trauung sein!Aber er war   
nicht davon abzubringen gewesen,und durch meine Schulden hatte er mich regel-  
recht erpresst.Was hätte ich also tun sollen?  
  
Alles hatte damit angefangen,dass ich mir eine neue Uhr kaufen wollte.Und wie immer  
wollte ich auf meinen Bruder anschreiben lassen,doch diesmal gab mir der Verkäufer  
zu verstehen,dass mir das nicht mehr gestattet sei.Und in der nächsten Sekunde fand  
ich mich auf der Straße wieder...Als ich zu meinem Bruder ging und ihm von dieser  
Sache berichtete,lächelte er mich bloß scheinheilig an und erklärte mir,dass er sich  
ab sofort darum kümmern würde,aus mir einen ehrenhaften Mann zu machen.Und er  
duldete keinerlei Einspruch,denn wenn ich mich weigern würde,würde er mich auf  
meinem Schuldenberg sitzen lassen.Und dann hätte ich ein Problem...denn ich habe  
noch nie gearbeitet,mein Leben lang habe ich schon auf Kosten meines Bruders Ken  
gelebt.Okay,jetzt denkt jeder,dass ich ein Arschloch bin,aber so sollte man das  
nicht sehen.Vielleicht ein wenig verwöhnt.Aber bis jetzt hat sich keiner um mich  
gekümmert,keiner hatte an mehr Interesse als an meinem Aussehen.Ich hatte eine Menge  
Frauen,die eine hübscher als die andere.Frauen mit Einfluss,und auch welche aus der  
Mittelschicht.Aber keine von ihnen hat es geschafft,mein aufrichtiges Interesse  
zu wecken.Und ich ihres auch nicht,sonst hätten sie sich wohl mehr mit mir   
beschäftigt.Eine leere Hülle,nichts weiter war ich wohl für sie.Stimmt schon,  
ich bin verflucht attraktiv,aber sowas wie Gefühle scheint niemand bei mir zu  
vermuten...davon mal abgesehen,lasse ich auch niemanden außer meinem Bruder an  
mich heran [1].Wozu soll ich mich unnütz verletzen lassen?  
  
Aprupt werde ich in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt,als der Prieser sich lautstark  
räuspert und Ken,mein "Brautzeuge",seinen Ellenbogen in meine Rippen rammte.   
Mein "Ehemann" schaute mich nur abwartend und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue  
an,hatte sich mir schon zugewandt.Ich musste schon zugeben,dass er wenigstens  
gut aussah.Ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht,das von feuerroten Haaren umrahmt  
wurde.Augen,die in einem tiefen Violett erstrahlten und ein Mund,der zu einem  
harten Strich geformt war.Kalt und gefühllos.Weder Haltung noch Gesichtsausdruck   
verraten etwas über seine Gefühle.Dennoch war er sehr hübsch.Sogar für einen Kerl.  
Da hat mein lieber Bruder doch einen guten Geschmack.Aber anziehend fand ich ihn   
keineswegs.Ich stand bis jetzt nur auf Frauen,und das wird sich auch in Zukunft   
nicht ändern!Frauen,mit schönen,weichen Körpern,die sich wunderbar an meinen  
durchtrainierten anschmiegen konnten.Und was da vor mir steht,ist genauso   
muskulös wie ich.Und dieses Etwas soll ich nun küssen.Na toll.Aber habe ich eine  
Wahl?Also Augen zu und durch.Muss ich jetzt meine Augen schließen?Neee,mal sehen,  
wie er so beim küssen ausschaut.Irgendwie schaut er mich jetzt recht irritiert an.  
Hallooooooo,du sollst mich jetzt niederknutschen,damit mein Bruder zufrieden ist  
und wir von hier weg können.In unsere Flitterwochen.Also ehrlich,als mir gesagt   
wurde,dass ich mit meinem frisch Angetrauten 2 Wochen nach Fuerteventura fliegen  
sollte,hätte ich fast laut gelacht,weil ich es für einen schlechten Witz hielt.  
Doch leider war es keiner.In wenigen Stunden werden wir im Flieger sitzen.  
Ein paar Lippen,die weicher waren,als sie aussahen,streiften meine.Das was dann  
wohl mein Hochzeitskuss gewesen.Wenigstens hatte dieser Kerl,wie hieß er noch mal,  
es unterlassen,mir mit seiner Zunge die Mandeln rauszunehmen.Ich kann mich nicht an   
seinen Namen erinnern...dabei hatte man ihn mir vor der Kirche vorgestellt...Klang  
irgendwie weiblich...Anya?Anika?Neeee,das war's nicht...AYA!Genau,Aya heißt er.  
Ich fahre mit einem Kerl namens Aya in den Urlaub...tiefer kann ich doch gar nicht   
mehr sinken.Ich habe gar nicht mirbekommen,wie der Rotschopf mich zum Ausgang   
bugsiert hat.Auf einmal blendet die Sonne meine Augen,und mir wird heiß in   
meinem schwarzen Samtanzug.Ich habe mich standhaft geweigert,etwas weißes zu  
tragen,denn je weniger diese Zwangsheirat an eine echte erinnert,desto besser.  
Und vielleicht habe ich es getan,um meinem Bruder eins auszuwischen.Ich  
verstehe nicht,was ihn dazu getrieben hat,mich mit einem TYPEN zusammen  
zu bringen.Es gibt niemanden,der mehr hetero ist als ich!Was verspricht sich  
Ken davon?Und wie,um Himmels Willen,hat er diesen Eisklotz dazu gebracht?  
Denn schwul sieht der nicht gerade aus.Eher das Gegenteil.Im Moment  
starrt er mich ausdruckslos an,aber ich bilde mir ein,in seinen Augen  
ein wütendes Blitzen zu sehen. "Was ist?" frage ich ihn. "Ich versuche  
schon seit 10 Minuten,dich dazu zu bewegen dir was anderes anzuziehen.  
Ich will vor so vielen Zeugen keine Gewalt anwenden." tönt es von seiner   
Seite.In diesem Moment sieht er so gefährlich aus,dass ich mich beeilte,  
ihm ein "Bin gleich wieder da!" zuzurufen und mit meinem kleinen Koffer   
zurück in die Kirche zu verschwinden,um mich dort im Beichtstuhl umzuziehen.  
  
Als ich wieder neben ihm erscheine,trägt er nun ebenfalls etwas anderes,  
eine schwarze,eng anliegende Hose mit leichtem Schlag und ein rotes   
Tank-Top,das perfekt mit seinen Haaren harmoniert.Er sieht einfach  
toll aus,wie er lichtüberflutet am Auto steht und mich mustert.  
Ich bin mir sehr wohl meiner Erscheinung bewusst,und seine Blicke gehen  
mir durch und durch.Ich habe mich für eine weiße,weite Hose entschieden,  
die sowohl meine gebräunte Haut,als auch meine grünen Augen betont.  
Obenrum habe ich ein asymetrisch geschnittenes,ebenfalls weißes Tank-Top  
an,das eng anliegt.Unterwäsche halte ich für Zeitverschwendung,aber heute  
habe ich zur Feier des Tages einen Stringtanga an,natürlich auch weiß.  
Meine Haare habe ich zu einem Zopf gebunden,nur einige Strähnchen  
umwehen mein Gesicht sanft,kitzeln meine Wangen und meinen Nacken.  
Wortlos hält Aya mir die Wagentür auf,als ich neben ihm angelangt bin  
und klettert nach mir ebenfalls auf den Rücksitz der Limosine,die  
uns zum Flughafen bringen soll.Allerdings setzt er sich nicht mir   
gegenüber hin,sondern neben mich.Sehr NAH neben mich. "Wir sollten  
uns über einiges unterhalten." raunt er mir zu.Das kann ja lustig   
werden...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] nicht das,was ihr denkt,ihr Hentais ^_________^ 


	2. Limosinenfahrt

Autor: Riku-chan  
  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel: DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil: Multipart, Teil 2  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnungen: Sagen wirs mal so.....was raus muss, muss raus...  
  
*sich an Kopf tippt*...DA raus.  
  
Rating: Vorsichtshalber schreib ich mal PG-16 hin. Vielleicht   
  
wird ja noch was draus.  
  
Disclaimer: Och nööööö, das erinnert mich immer daran dass keiner   
  
der Süßen mir gehört. Deswegen sage ich auch nicht mehr,  
  
wem sie gehören, sondern nur: HABEN WILL!!! *psychotischgrins*  
  
  
  
P.S.: Ich hab am 29. März Geburtstag..-_-''...also   
  
wäre das doch ne schöne Geschenk-Idee, ne?! ^-^'  
  
Kommentar: Ich wechsle hier immer mal die Erzählperspektive.  
  
Logischerweise zwischen Yohji und Aya ^o^  
  
Der Einfachheit wegen schreib ich immer ein 'A' oder  
  
ein 'Y' drüber...sonst find ich mich nicht mehr raus -_-''  
  
und nochmal ein riesen dank an ayashii^^'  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+Y+  
  
Ok, langsam wird es ziemlich ungemütlich in dieser schönen Limousine,  
  
obwohl die Polsterung der helle Wahnsinn ist und die Klimaanlage in  
  
Betrieb...dieser Kerl, der mir halb auf dem Schoß sitzt, stört. Ich will mit  
  
dem nicht in den Urlaub fahren. Wirklich nicht. Aber wie das Leben nun  
  
so spielt, bin ich gezwungen, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur ein blödes gehirnloses Dummchen   
  
spielen? Wenn ich Glück habe, haut er dann von ganz alleine ab...  
  
Aber wenn ich in sein Gesicht blicke, lösen sich meine Hoffnungen   
  
glatt in Luft auf. Der guckt mich an als ob ich eine besonders  
  
lästige Krankheit wäre. Uuuuuuuh, Angst. Wollte der nicht irgendwas  
  
mit mir bereden? Worauf wartet er denn? Soll ich etwa anfangen?  
  
WAS WILL DER DENN BLOß VON MIR? Oh Gott, und was mache ich, wenn er  
  
doch schwul ist und mich gleich bespringt wie ein räudiger Pinscher?  
  
Um Hilfe schreien? JA, und dann hatt er auch noch den Fahrer bestochen,  
  
dass er entweder nicht hinschaut oder dass er gleich mitmachen soll.  
  
Oh Gott, ich dreh noch durch, wenn dieser lästige Typ mich die ganze Zeit  
  
so anschaut. Hilfe....!  
  
+A+  
  
Wieso? Wieso muss gerade ich mich mit so einem gehirnlosen, flatterhaften  
  
Etwas abgeben? Okay, ich liebe meinen Bruder, und ich wollte ihm aus seiner  
  
Bedrängnis helfen, aber dass er mir so was antut...das hätte ich nun wirklich   
  
nicht gedacht. Und dazu noch ein Kerl. Als ob eine Frau nicht schon schlimm   
  
genug gewesen wäre...Gut, ich muss ihm zugestehen, dass er fantastisch   
  
aussieht. Die langen Beine, der muskulöse Oberkörper, das hübsche Gesicht....  
  
und kein Hirn. Das sind die Schlimmsten. Nett anzusehen, aber sonst zu nichts gut.  
  
Natürlich weiß mein frisch Angetrauter noch nichts von seinem Glück...denn  
  
das Letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann, sind Flitterwochen.14 Tage gespieltes  
  
Glück. Denkt Yohji. 14 Tage lustiges Spiel mit dem Typ da, und er wird sich überlegen,  
  
ob er nicht doch lieber in den Knast geht. Wer so blöd ist, Schulden zu machen,   
  
hat nichts anderes verdient. Ich merke, dass er langsam unruhig wird, weil ich ihn   
  
ansehe. Ich habe zwar vorhin behauptet mit ihm reden zu müssen aber...was soll ich  
  
ihm schon sagen, was er nicht sowieso noch erfahren wird? In ein paar Minuten müssten  
  
wir am Flughafen angelangt sein. Und die erste Überraschung für unseren kleinen   
  
reichen Yohji wird sein, dass wir nicht mit dem Privat-Jet fliegen, sondern   
  
ganz normal in der 2.Klasse,eingepfercht zwischen vielen dicken, schwitzenden   
  
Leibern. Fast muss ich lächeln bei dem Gedanken an den Gesichtsausdruck meines  
  
'Ehemannes' wenn er das erfahren wird. Doch ich unterdrücke es, schließlich  
  
könnte er es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen und es für ein Zeichen von Schwäche  
  
halten. Und das würde bedeuten, dass ich freiwillig auf meinen Spaß verzichte.  
  
Wenn ich schon zu so einer Heirat genötigt werde, dann will ich auch was  
  
davon haben. Ob er wohl denkt, dass ich schwul bin? Er ist es bestimmt nicht.  
  
Sein Ruf eilt ihm voraus. Ich glaube ich werde mal seine Grenzen testen...  
  
+Y+  
  
Was schaut der denn so grimmig? Ich krieg langsam Beklemmungen. Jetzt rutscht der   
  
ja NOCH enger auf! Mein Gott, entweder er ist extrem scharf auf mich...oder einfach  
  
nur notgeil. Obwohl ich mir das bei so einem Eisklotz nicht vorstellen kann.  
  
Aber wenn man genau hinschaut, sieht man die unterdrückte Wut in seinen Augen,  
  
und das gefällt mir gar nicht. Ich muss 2 ganze Wochen allein mit   
  
diesem potenziellen Mörder verbringen. Aber vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und   
  
er macht irgendwelche hirnlosen Tussis in schäbigen Bars an, während ich mich in  
  
der Sonne bade. Wenn schon Urlaub, dann kann ich mich auch ein bisschen verwöhnen.  
  
Ich könnte mir auch ein nettes Mädel anlachen...mal sehen ob der Gute es mit  
  
der Treue so genau nimmt. Schließlich sind wir ja verheiratet...aber gehört  
  
zu einer Heirat nicht auch eine Hochzeitsnacht? Oh Gott, ich muss doch nicht mit  
  
diesem Kerl in einem Bett schlafen? Am besten wäre es, wenn ich ihn einfach frage.  
  
Aber erst mal sollte ich von ihm abrücken. Kann ich hier drin rauchen?  
  
Und wenn schon, dieser Aya hat mir nichts zu verbieten, schließlich kann ich  
  
das schon selbst entscheiden. Und vielleicht beruhigen sich dann meine Nerven endlich,  
  
sonst bin ich schon ein emotionales Wrack bevor wir überhaupt mit unserem Urlaub  
  
beginnen...  
  
+A+  
  
Jetzt wühlt der Typ schon seit geschlagenen 5 Minuten ununterbrochen in seiner  
  
Tasche. Wenn er kein Mann wäre, würde ich schwören er sucht sein Schminkköfferchen.  
  
Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so eitel ist! Moment mal...das, was er  
  
da in der Hand hält sieht verdächtig nach einem Feuerzeug aus. Der will doch nicht  
  
etwa rauchen? Das kann er aber vergessen! Das werd ich ihm schon noch abgewöhnen.  
  
Die Frage ist nur, wie ich es möglichst langwierig und qualvoll mache...  
  
"Ich hoffe wir müssen nicht die Nacht miteinander verbringen. Haben wir getrennte   
  
Schlafzimmer?"  
  
Huch? Dass er mich so direkt fragt, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber da ist ein leises   
  
Zittern in seiner Stimme, und seine großen Augen drücken Misstrauen, aber auch Angst  
  
aus. Es scheint als ob das Spiel beginnen kann...  
  
"Aber Schätzchen", höre ich mich sagen, "wir schlafen natürlich in einem Bett!"  
  
Ich genieße den panischen Ausdruck seines Gesichtes geradezu. Das bringt mich dazu,  
  
ihn noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen. "Schließlich sind wir verheiratet. Ich möchte,  
  
dass du mich heute abend glücklich machst", raune ich ihm mit heiserer Stimme ins   
  
Ohr und streiche sanft mit meiner Hand über seine Brust. Als ich gerade überlege,  
  
noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und mit meinen Lippen seine zu streifen,  
  
hält das Auto. Noch ein letzter Blick in seine jetzt weit aufgerissenen Augen,  
  
dann entscheide ich mich dagegen und steige aus. Schließlich habe ich noch Zeit...  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
Uuuups, schon wieder so kurz. Dabei hab ich mich richtig angestrengt ^o^  
  
Aber ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Teil, wenn sich wieder so viele liebe   
  
Reviewer ein Herz fassen und mich anfeuern. Daaaaaaaaaaaanke!!! ^-^° 


	3. Der Weg zum Airport

Autor: Riku-chan  
  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel: DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil: 3 (Multipart)  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: Aya X Yohji  
  
Warnungen: lime (ist vorgesehen)  
  
Rating: wer will, der kann ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: hab alle außer ken geschenkt bekommen ^o^ Vielen Dank an Kari chan! XD  
  
War nur spaß. Hab extra noch mal nachgefragt. Geht leider nicht, sie gehören  
  
immer noch nicht mir *snif*...ABER: *sich in siegerpose wirft* ich kann es  
  
schaffen...macht des Grahls! *sailor moon-mäßig durch die gegend hüpft*  
  
^____________________^  
  
Kommentar: Erst mal: 'tschuldigung, dass es immer so lange dauert! *verbeug*  
  
aber ich hoffe ich mache es wieder gut,indem ich mich tagelang  
  
nur von brot und wasser ernähre,mich selbst auspeitsche und nächtelang  
  
durchschreibe,bis die fingerspitzen qualmen *räusper*...ok,das war ein  
  
klein wenig übertrieben . *unschuldig pfeif*  
  
ich mache seit ein paar tagen jeden abend sit-ups.und seit genauso vielen   
  
tagen hab ich mörderischen muskelkater.autsch *sich mit schmerzverzerrtem  
  
Gesicht den bauch reibt* also wenn ich nicht mehr schreibe,kann ich mich  
  
nicht mehr bewegen und liege in schildkröten-position in meinem zimmer.  
  
(auf dem rücken und arme und beine nach oben ^_______________^) *lol*  
  
stellt euch das mal lieber nicht bildlich vor -_-''  
  
nochmal danke an alle,die mich anfeuern!I luv ya! ^_________^°°  
  
an Ravanna: genau.29.märz,bitte rot im kalender ankreuzen.wie hast du nur  
  
mein lieblingspairing rausgefunden? ^-^  
  
  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+Y+  
  
Oh. Mein. Gott. Er ist doch schwul! Was soll ich tun?! Der wird mich heute   
  
Abend doch glatt vergewaltigen! Soll ich meinen Bruder anrufen und ihn   
  
fragen, warum er sich gerade einen PERVERSEN für mich aussuchen musste?  
  
Ich will nicht mehr! Warum gerade ich??? "YOHJI!SCHWING DEINEN KLEINEN  
  
HINTERN DA RAUS!WEGEN DIR VERPASSEN WIR NOCH UNSEREN FLIEGER!" Oho. Da   
  
ist aber jemand sauer. Ich bin wohl so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich  
  
ihn glatt vergessen habe...Am liebsten würde ich wegrennen. Ob der Fahrer  
  
mir helfen würde? Ich frage ihn einfach.  
  
Doch als ich die Trennscheibe herunterfahre, sehe ich, dass unser Chauffeur  
  
nicht mal da ist. Das ist die Chance! Ich zwänge mich durch den Hohlraum  
  
auf den Fahrersitz und will gerade den Wagen anlassen, als...ich sehe, dass  
  
der Zündschlüssel nicht steckt. Na klasse! Da bietet sich schon mal eine   
  
günstige Gelegenheit und dann so was...Das Schicksal meint es nicht gut   
  
mit mir..."Du hast es wohl zu oft heraus gefordert", meint eine Stimme  
  
an meinem Ohr. Erschrocken wende ich den Kopf dorthin und bemerke, dass  
  
sich Ayas Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt befindet.  
  
Seine Augen blitzen und seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet. Will der  
  
mich jetzt küssen? Zu meiner Verärgerung merke ich, wie meine Wangen  
  
eine rötliche Färbung annehmen. Schnell wende ich mein Gesicht ab und   
  
erwidere kühl: "Das geht dich nichts an." Zumindest sollte es kühl  
  
klingen. Wenigstens abweisend. Aber es klang nur traurig. Traurig und   
  
ein wenig resignierend. Was weiß der denn schon...  
  
+A+  
  
Was ist denn jetzt los? Erst will er abhauen, dann heult er fast los.  
  
Das ist doch garantiert nur gespielt...so jemand hat keine Gefühle...  
  
erschrocken halte ich in meinen Gedankengängen inne. Habe ich das   
  
gerade wirklich gedacht? Bin ich schon so abgestumpft und eiskalt?  
  
Aber im Grunde war es nicht falsch...er ist doch selbst schuld!  
  
Hätte er sich nicht so maßlos benommen und Schulden gemacht,  
  
wären weder er noch ich jetzt hier. Und wir wären nicht gezwungen,  
  
in den Urlaub -wenn man das so nennen kann- zu fahren und einen   
  
auf glücklich zu machen. Mal sehen wie lange es dauert bis ich   
  
ihn klein kriege. Ich schätze so 2 bis 3 Monate...höchstens.  
  
Da er sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt hat, greife ich  
  
nun nach seinem Oberarm und ziehe ihn vom Fahrersitz aus dem   
  
Wagen. Schließlich wollen wir ja unseren Flieger nicht verpassen.  
  
Jetzt muss ich doch grinsen. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten...  
  
Sobald mein Ehemann auf beiden Beinen steht, lasse ich  
  
ihn los und laufe in Richtung Flughafeneingang. Wir haben   
  
nur noch 15 Minuten zum Einchecken. Ich schaue mich nicht  
  
um, ich weiß auch so, dass er mir willenlos folgt. Wie ein  
  
braves Hündchen. Ich merke dass sich schon wieder ein Grinsen   
  
auf mein Gesicht geschlichen hat. Zum Glück kann er es nicht sehen.  
  
Langsam wird es schon zur Gewohnheit. Ich sollte mich mehr  
  
zusammenreißen, sonst rennt er weg bevor ich mich ausgetobt   
  
habe. Und das wollen wir ja schließlich nicht...  
  
+Y+  
  
Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, meine Beine haben sich einfach   
  
so in Bewegung gesetzt, ohne dass ich das wollte. Am liebsten  
  
wäre ich genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abgehauen.  
  
Und das nur wegen einem Grinsen...es ging mir durch Leib und  
  
Knochen. So kalt. So grausam. Einfach gefühllos. Der Kerl wird  
  
mir immer suspekter. Ich muss 6 Monate mit ihm verheiratet bleiben,  
  
sonst winkt mir der Knast. Im Moment erscheint mir das Gefängnis  
  
wie die Erlösung...da hätte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. Und  
  
es soll in den Zellen jetzt sogar Fernsehen geben, richtig  
  
gemütlich eingerichtet. Was hat mich geritten, dass ich diesem  
  
Arrangement zugestimmt habe? Ich habe überhaupt nicht daran  
  
gedacht, dass es nicht nur nette Kerle gibt. Ich sollte  
  
meinen Bruder mal ordentlich vermöbeln...Schade nur,  
  
dass ich das absolut nicht auf die Reihe kriege. Er sieht  
  
so schutzbedürftig aus, dass ich es nicht schaffe ihm eine  
  
reinzuhauen. Egal was er tut, ich kann ihm nie lange böse sein.  
  
Er muss mich nur mit seinen riesigen schokobraunen Augen ansehen,  
  
und schon will ich mich für alle Sünden, die ich jemals begangen habe und die  
  
ich noch begehen werde, entschuldigen. Es ist als ob er bis in mein   
  
Innerstes schaut. Dann lächelt er und sagt, dass ich kein schlechter  
  
Mensch sei. Ken hätte Nonne werden sollen. Oder er war mal eine   
  
in einem früheren Leben. Aber diesmal bin ich wohl zu weit  
  
gegangen. Er demütigt mich mit dieser Heirat und er weiß  
  
das ganz genau. Und trotzdem will ich mich im Moment einfach nur   
  
von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen, damit er mich trösten kann.  
  
Mein großer Bruder...  
  
+A+  
  
Hätte der Flughafen keine sich automatisch öffnenden Türen, würde  
  
Yohji jetzt an der Scheibe kleben und ich müsste ihn   
  
mühselig wieder abkratzen. Meine Augenbraue hebt sich skeptisch.  
  
An was denkt der denn? Seit wir aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen sind,  
  
ist er total abwesend. Schaut versonnen in der Welt herum und   
  
merkt nicht, dass er alles und jeden halb umrennt. Jetzt lächelt er  
  
auch noch...wie kann er in seiner Situation noch so glücklich  
  
und unbeschwert lächeln?! Zeit, unsere Prinzessin in die Gegenwart  
  
zurück zu holen...  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
Tja Leute,das war's für heute.Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Teil.Wirklich^-^''  
  
Stellt euch bis dahin die Fragen:  
  
Was hat Aya vor?Fliegen sie wirklich in den Urlaub?Und wenn ja,was wird sie dort erwarten?  
  
Seid gespannt^o^  
  
Das bin ich auch.Und immer schön reviewn.Sonst bleiben meine Teile auf ewig  
  
so kurz *devilgrin* 


	4. Abheben

Autor: Riku-chan  
  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel: DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil: 4 (Multipart)  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: immer noch Aya X Yohji  
  
Warnungen: lime (wird's noch was?)  
  
Rating: wer will,der kann ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: menno! *bockig in der ecke sitzt* keiner will sie mir schenken *buhuhu**heul*  
  
*sich lautstark die nase putzt**euch aus tränenverschleierten augen anschaut*  
  
oder??? *mit den wimpern klimpert**die hoffnung nicht aufgibt*  
  
Kommentar: so,hab jetzt ferien!endlichendlichendlich!ich hab mir grade die   
  
fingernägel nutten-rot lackiert und jetzt gehts los.man muss  
  
sich halt erst mal in die richtige stimmung versetzen...ne,sandy^o^'''  
  
ich hab gemerkt,dass es immer weniger reviews gibt *snif* beim 1.teil  
  
waren es noch 5,beim 2. noch 4 und beim 3.Teil nur 3.vielen dank an  
  
diejenigen,die sie geschrieben haben.an alle anderen: fühlt euch geschlagen  
  
*euch böse und verletzte blicke zuwirft**in tränen ausbricht und die ganze   
  
nachbarschaft mit ihrem geheule weckt* ;-;  
  
Weiß jemand zufällig,welches programm ich brauche,um eine WMV-Datei abspielen  
  
zu können?Für Hinweise wäre ich sehr dankbar! *bittend die hände falt*  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+A+  
  
Das ist echt nicht zum Aushalten! Jetzt stehen wir immer noch in der   
  
Warteschlange. Seit 15 Minuten sollten wir schon gestartet sein und statt  
  
dessen gibt es irgendwelche Komplikationen und wir können das Flugzeug  
  
noch nicht betreten. Das ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens! Eins  
  
schwöre ich: Sobald sich mir die Chance bietet, werde ich meinen   
  
ganzen Frust an diesem Yohji auslassen. Schließlich muss ich mich  
  
die nächste Zeit mit ihm rumärgern, da kann er schon mal eine  
  
Gegenleistung bringen...am besten als Sandsack. Ich kann kaum  
  
glauben, dass ich so ironisch geworden bin. Wann ist das passiert?!  
  
Verdammt, ich bin ein Idiot. Und was für einer...ich frage mich  
  
wirklich, ob eines Nachts jemand mein Gehirn und meine Gefühle  
  
ausgetauscht hat. Moment mal...wieso Gefühle? Da, wo mal mein  
  
warmes Herz schlug, klirrt jetzt ein Eiswürfel, um es mal  
  
mit den Worten meines kleinen Bruders Omi auszudrücken.  
  
Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als wäre ich das Kind, und er  
  
ein weiser alter Opa. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich so geworden  
  
bin, aber ich weiß wenigstens noch den Grund. Und ich weiß,  
  
dass so etwas nie wieder passieren wird...Nie wieder lasse ich  
  
jemanden nah genug an mich heran, dass er mich verletzen könnte.  
  
Ich werde es sicher nicht noch einmal schaffen, die hundert kleinen  
  
Splitter meines Herzens wieder einzusammeln, wenn es explodiert...  
  
aber wer schafft es schon, einen Eiswürfel zu verletzen...?!  
  
Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken um mich machen, sondern  
  
lieber darum, wie es jetzt mit Yohji weitergehen soll...  
  
+Y+  
  
Okay, tief durchatmen. Wenn ich ihn einfach nicht beachte,  
  
verschwindet er bald wieder. Zumindest unternimmt er  
  
nichts mehr, um mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Aber wie  
  
sagt man so schön...man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend  
  
loben. Oh, so wie es aussieht, können wir jetzt endlich   
  
einsteigen. Ich hoffe doch Aya hat wenigstens erste Klasse  
  
reservieren lassen, wenn wir schon nicht mit dem Privatjet  
  
fliegen. [1] Kommt mir das nur so vor oder ist es hier   
  
wirklich verdammt eng in diesem Gang?! Könnte aber auch  
  
daran liegen, dass dieser Aya verdammt nah neben mir   
  
läuft. Und auf der anderen Seite ist die Wand. Also wirklich,  
  
kein Benehmen, der Typ. Zum Glück sind wir gleich da.  
  
Moment...wieso gehen wir durch die erste Klasse durch?  
  
Der wird doch nicht....och nööööö, wieso immer ich?!  
  
Mein Bruder will es mir anscheinend wirklich heimzahlen.  
  
Dabei hab ich nicht mal was getan! Das Leben ist so  
  
unfair! Ich drängle mich zum Fensterplatz. Wenn schon, denn  
  
schon.  
  
+A+  
  
Was fällt dem Kerl ein? Das ist MEIN Fensterplatz![2]  
  
Nur weil wir jetzt verheiratet sind, ist das hier keine   
  
Demokratie. Ich bin der Boss, ich war es immer und ich   
  
werde es auch immer bleiben! Auch jetzt. Auch hier. Auch  
  
bei 'nem Typen. Der hat hier gar keine Rechte. Er hat  
  
längere Haare als ich und deswegen übernimmt er den Part  
  
der Frau![3]Okay, ganz ruhig. Tief einatmen und bis zehn  
  
zählen...na, sagen wir bis 20. Alles in Ordnung, ich hab  
  
das im Griff, alles kein Problem. Geht doch, ich bin jetzt  
  
viel ausgeglichener. Ich schätze, ich sollte mit meinem  
  
frischgebackenen Ehemann mal über seine Rechte in dieser  
  
Ehe reden...Aber ich glaube es wird ihm nicht gefallen,  
  
was ich ihm zu sagen habe...  
  
"Yohji..."  
  
Meine emotionslose Stimme klingt leise, bestimmt  
  
und gefährlich ruhig.   
  
"...wir sollten die Verhältnisse dieser Ehe ein   
  
für allemal klären."   
  
Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, bevor er, wie ich   
  
befürchtet hatte, seinen hübschen kleinen Mund öffnet.  
  
"Darüber wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit mit dir reden.  
  
Also ich persönlich..."  
  
Ich muss mich echt stark zusammenreißen, um nicht die  
  
Augen zu verdrehen. Jetzt labert der mich ewig voll, es sei  
  
denn, ich gebiete dem Einhalt. Zum Glück sitzen wir ganz hinten,  
  
und niemand achtet auf uns. Sonst würde ich das wahrscheinlich  
  
nicht tun, aber ich muss wohl härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen...  
  
+Y+  
  
Hört der mir überhaupt zu? Sieht nicht so aus. Ich hab schon seit  
  
mindestens einer Minute nix mehr gesagt, und er starrt mich immer  
  
noch an wie ein Wolf das Kaninchen. Oder ein Papiervernichter  
  
das Blatt Papier. Oder wie ein Teenager das Telefon. Oder....  
  
auf einmal spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Zunge,  
  
die über meine Unterlippe streicht. Ich höre ein wohliges  
  
Seufzen von mir und meine Augen fallen mir zu. Aus Reflex  
  
will ich gerade meinen Mund öffnen, als mir schlagartig  
  
klar wird, wessen Gesicht das ist, das vor meinem schwebt.  
  
Ruckartig drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und schiebe   
  
Ayas Oberkörper von mir weg. Was ist nur in mich gefahren?  
  
Anscheinend war ich zu lange solo. Jetzt knutsche ich schon  
  
mit einem KERL im Flugzeug, zweite Klasse, letzte Reihe. Wie  
  
tief bin ich nur gesunken...?!  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
[1] Das ist doch UNZUMUTBAR,ne? ^_______^ Verwöhnt  
  
bis zum Umfallen.  
  
[2] Aya: Menno!*mit dem Fuß aufstampft* Meine! *sich wie ein   
  
kleines Kind benimmt* (stellt euch vor,AYA HAT DOCH GEFÜHLE!!!  
  
Ist ja erst mal egal,welche... *sich an Stirn kratzt*)  
  
[3] -_-'' Das ist Aya-Logik...die muss man nicht verstehen   
  
So,das wars schon wieder,aber ich wollte den Teil noch dieses week-end   
  
online stellen,für die ganz süchtigen ^______^  
  
ich wäre wirklichwirklichwirklich seeeeeeeeeeeehr dankbar für reviews!!!!  
  
wiederlegt meine theorie,dass es von teil zu teil weniger reviewer werden  
  
und schreibt was das zeug hält!bis ich nicht mindestens 5 kommentare habe,  
  
schreib ich net weiter!ich schwörs!  
  
Yohji: Hälst du doch eh nicht durch.  
  
Aya: *nick*  
  
Riku: *beiden eine Bretpfanne überzieht* Haltet die Klappe. *in kamera lächelt*  
  
bis bald liebe freunde! 


	5. Landung in der neuen Welt

Autor: Riku-chan  
  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel: DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil: 5 (Multipart)  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: Überraschung!!!! Aya X Yohji -_-''  
  
Warnungen: ich schätze mal,in diesem teil vielleicht ein bisschen lime....?  
  
Rating: lässt sich einer davon abhalten,wenn ich sage,niemand unter 16  
  
darf das jetzt lesen?  
  
Kommentar: erstmal danke ich allen reviewern,die sich die mühe gemacht haben,  
  
mein 'werk' *räusper* zu lesen.damit das auch so bleibt,gebe ich  
  
mir bei diesem teil besonders viel mühe mehr zu schreiben.versprochen.  
  
außerdem sind meine fingernägel diesmal leicht lila.moment...*ins  
  
bad rennt und auf etiquett schaut*...'silky lilac'.sagt mir,ob sich die  
  
farbe der nägel auf mein geschreibsel auswirkt*etwas skeptisch schaut*  
  
ich teste diese theorie schon seit....*schnell mal nachzählt*....ca.  
  
5 wochen.aber mit sicherheit kann ich dass nicht sagen*noch nie gut in  
  
mathe war*  
  
verzeiht mir meine blödheit,ich bin heute voll durch den wind.ich hab   
  
so einen schicken test gemacht,ich glaub 'wem bist du am ähnlichsten'  
  
(also von weiß und schwarz und co.) und zwar kam beim ersten mal yohji  
  
raus*sich schon gefreut hat*...aber jetzt kommt der tragische teil:  
  
ich wollte das ganze nur noch mal bestätigt haben,und hab also das ganze  
  
noch mal gemacht.aber was kam dann raus?!*schluchz*...PERSHA (oder wie der  
  
typ auch immer geschrieben wird)!!!ich glaub's nicht!wieso?!das leben ist   
  
so unfair!*plötzlich auf stur schaltet* ich mach den blöden test noch mal.  
  
jawohl.*nick* tröstet mich mit vielen reviews,ok? ^_________^  
  
(tut den quatsch hier irgendwer lesen?!)  
  
Widmung: Ich widme das hier allen,die es lesen,und ich knalle euch nochmal 'ne  
  
fette entschuldigung an den kopf,von wegen weil es immer so lange dauert  
  
und dann alle teile so kurz sind.danke *auf den applaudier-knopf drückt*  
  
besonderen dank an ravanna,deinetwegen lese ich wieder sachen,wo 'death'  
  
drübersteht und mein taschentuch-verbrauch steigt rapide (hab ja viel  
  
nachzuholen) ;-; *jetzt ständig am flennen ist*  
  
Disclaimer: ups.fast vergessen^______^ unabsichtlich natürlich.....  
  
*denkt sich:ob die mir das abkaufen?!*  
  
okay,sie gehören IMMER NOCH NICHT mir...seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?  
  
ein armes kleines mädel einfach so zum weinen zu bringen....*buhuhuhuhu*  
  
geldmache ist nicht vorgesehen,aber ihr könnt mir gerne einige spenden  
  
zukommen lassen....so quasi als kleine unterstützung...^______^'''  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+A+  
  
So, jetzt hält er erst mal seinen vorlauten, zugegebenermaßen süßen, kleinen  
  
Mund. Was denke ich hier eigentlich? Ich sollte mir Gedanken darüber machen,  
  
wie ich ihn schnellstmöglich los werde. Er ist einfach nicht geschaffen für   
  
ein Leben wie ich es führe. Das kann jeder, der halbwegs bei Verstand ist, sehen.  
  
Aber sein Bruder muss mächtig sauer auf ihn sein, wenn er ihn mit einem Kerl  
  
wie mir verheiratet und dann auch noch zur Arbeit schickt...Yohji weiß doch  
  
noch nicht mal, wie das geschrieben wird, geschweige denn wie man harte   
  
Arbeit verrichtet. Irgendwie tut er mir ja leid...  
  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Anscheinend bin ich nicht mehr ganz klar  
  
im Kopf. Er ist ein Nichtsnutz, ein fauler Betrüger, und ich habe Mitleid?  
  
Toll, da erwachen schon mal zarte Gefühle in mir, und dann auch noch für  
  
so einen. Dabei kenne ich ihn noch nicht mal einen Tag!  
  
Mein Bruder hat ihn mir letzte Woche vorgestellt, bei einem Dinner auf  
  
Omis Grundstück. Es war ein steifes, unnatürlich höfliches Essen. Die   
  
Atmosphäre zwischen Yohji und mir war eisig, nur Omi und dieser Ken   
  
schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Die beiden kennen sich vom Fußball,  
  
in verschiedenen Mannschaften. Beide sind Mittelstürmer und standen sich   
  
auf einmal gegenüber ,bekämpften sich bis aufs Blut und nachdem Omis  
  
Team verloren hatte, gingen sie zusammen ein Wasser trinken.[1]  
  
Von da an waren die beiden unzertrennlich, und anfangs dachte ich,  
  
dass sie gut füreinander seien, aber anscheinend saugen sie sich  
  
gegenseitig das Gehirn aus, denn wie können zwei verantwortungsvolle,  
  
erwachsene Menschen sich so einen SCHWACHSINN ausdenken?!  
  
Schon wieder muss ich den Kopf schütteln. Soviel Dummheit auf einmal,  
  
das ist Weltrekord. Ich sollte mich lieber auf etwas anderes   
  
konzentrieren, sonst krieg ich Probleme mit meinem Blutdruck.[2]  
  
Und was eignet sich da besser als mein Begleiter...?  
  
Huch, wir sind schon gestartet? Seit wann denn das?  
  
"Yohji, seit wann sind wir schon in der Luft?"  
  
  
  
Er sieht mich verdutzt an.  
  
"Ungefähr seit 2 Stunden."  
  
Ich nicke. Zum Glück fragt er nicht weiter nach. Er würde gerne, das sieht  
  
man ihm an. Aber er hat wohl zuviel...ja, was eigentlich? Angst? Sicher, vor  
  
mir kann er eigentlich nur Angst haben. Was denn sonst...  
  
+Y+  
  
Irgendwie ist Aya unheimlich. Er hat einen Frauennamen, ist gefühllos und   
  
kalt, und anscheinend total von der Rolle. Am Anfang hatte ich richtig  
  
Angst vor ihm, aber jetzt...tja, ich weiß nicht, was jetzt ist. Der Typ  
  
ist voller Gegensätze. Zu mir ist er verletzend, aber manchmal hat er   
  
diesen Blick...voller Sanftheit. So wie gerade eben, als er sich  
  
unbeobachtet glaubte. Wie kann jemand nur 2 Stunden lang nichts, absolut NICHTS  
  
mitkriegen? Aber so wie Aya mich angesehen hat...es war, als ob Millionen  
  
von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch auf einmal losgeflogen wären.  
  
So was habe ich noch nie gespürt, ein Kribbeln, das durch den ganzen  
  
Körper wandert.[3]Ich weiß, dass man das jetzt als Verliebtheit deuten würde.  
  
Aber das geht gar nicht, ich hatte nur zulange keine Beziehung, das ist alles.  
  
Ich würde mich niemals verlieben, erst recht nicht in einen Typen. Zu solchen   
  
Gefühlen bin ich einfach nicht fähig. Ich habe es wirklich versucht und dabei  
  
ein paar der wundervollsten Frauen tief verletzt. Ich habe sie gemocht, aber das  
  
war auch schon alles. Und keine hat mich je verstanden. Keine hat verstanden,  
  
warum ich einfach nicht lieben kann. Nicht so, wie sie es verdient hätten.  
  
Sie waren alle warmherzig, süß und lieb, so verdammt lieb. Deswegen ist es  
  
unmöglich, dass ich mich in Aya verliebe. Denn er ist das genaue Gegenteil  
  
von meinen bisherigen Eroberungen. Ein gefühlskalter, herzloser Bastard.  
  
Und er ist meine Angst nicht wert. Wenn er spielen will, dann soll er spielen  
  
können. Ich lasse mich von so einem bestimmt nicht unterkriegen. Nachdenken ist anstrengend.  
  
Ich merke langsam, wie müde ich bin. Ich konnte letzte Nacht fast überhaupt nicht schlafen.  
  
Das lag wohl an der Aufregung. Man heiratet ja nicht jeden Tag eine Samenschleuder...  
  
+A+  
  
Och, ist ja niedlich. Wenn er schläft sieht er aus wie ein kleines Kind. Friedlich,  
  
schutzbedürftig und harmlos. Ich finde, da hat er ausnahmsweise mal eine gute Idee  
  
gehabt...etwas Schlaf könnte ich auch gebrauchen. Schließlich wartet jede Menge  
  
Arbeit auf uns. Es war eine gute Idee, die alte Straußenfarm zu kaufen. Der Inhaber  
  
war ein alter Mann, der dort ganz allein lebte. Als er vor ein paar Monaten gestorben  
  
ist, hat sein Enkel Farfarello die Farm geerbt.[4]Zum Glück ist dieser ein   
  
Bekannter von mir und ich konnte ihm das Grundstück und alles, was sich darauf befindet,  
  
abkaufen. Er hat mir das alles fast schon hinterher geworfen. Und wenn ich so an die   
  
Fotos denke, die Farfarello mir zugeschickt hat, dann erwartet uns ein völlig   
  
verwahrlostes Grundstück mit halbverhungerten Tieren. Da werde ich mich wohl  
  
mächtig ins Zeug legen müssen, um das alles wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Auf unser  
  
Prinzesschen hier kann ich ja wohl kaum bauen, der wird nach spätestens 2 Wochen die   
  
Nase voll haben, weil ihm die Fingernägel abgebrochen sind oder so.[5]Aber dort wird   
  
mich wenigstens keiner belästigen. Vielleicht lade ich mal Omi ein, aber das wars auch schon.  
  
Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe. Ich sollte mich noch ein wenig ausruhen...  
  
+Y+  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlage, sind wir gerade im Begriff zu landen. Ich  
  
schaue neben mich und sehe Aya schlafen, und mein erster Gedanke ist: 'Das ist DIE  
  
Chance!'. Doch meine Hoffnungen werden schon wieder zerstört, weil ich ja unbedingt  
  
am Fenster sitzen wollte. Ich komme an Aya niemals vorbei, ohne ihn zu wecken, er hat   
  
sich so ungünstig hier ausgebreitet, dass ich über ihn drüberspringen müsste. Und dazu  
  
ist es hier hinten eindeutig zu eng. Ein Seufzer entfleucht meinen Lippen. Dann soll es wohl  
  
so sein. Langsam und möglichst lautlos schnalle ich mich ab und zerre meinen Rucksack unter  
  
dem Sitz meines Vordermanns hervor, was sich als recht schwierig rausstellt da dieser   
  
Mensch beinahe den Sitz sprengt. Ich werfe noch einen Kontrollblick in Ayas Gesicht.  
  
Gut, er schläft immer noch tief und fest. Mittlerweile rollen wir schon über die Landebahn.  
  
Ich stehe vorsichtig auf und stelle meinen Rucksack auf meinen noch warmen Sitz.  
  
Nun schwinge ich ein Bein über Ayas Körper und versuche, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu  
  
verlieren. Aus dem Nichts taucht plötzlich eine Stewardess[6] auf und tritt mit ihrem 5 cm Pfennigabsatz  
  
direkt auf meinen Fuß. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht verkneife ich mir sowohl einen  
  
Schrei als auch einen deftigen Fluch. Anscheinend hat die Dame nicht mal gemerkt, dass  
  
sie mir halb den Fuß abgehackt hat...egal. Jetzt ist es erst mal wichtiger hier wegzukommen,  
  
ohne Aya zu wecken. Ich hänge immer noch in der Luft und versuche, die Balance zu halten.   
  
Ich hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten, auf einem Bein zu stehen. Und als ob meine Lage nicht  
  
schon misslich genug wäre, kommt jetzt die dumme Kuh von Stewardess zurück und stößt mich um.  
  
Wenn ich mich vorher wenigstens halbwegs halten konnte, nun stürze ich und   
  
finde mich auf Ayas Schoß wieder. Der ist nun nicht nur wach, sondern auch ziemlich potent, wie ich gerade   
  
merke. Oh-oh. Das ist nicht gut. Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind...was machen seine Hände an  
  
meinem Hintern?!  
  
+A+  
  
Häh? Wasislos? Irgendwas hat mich gerade aus dem erregendsten Traum gerissen, den ich  
  
jemals hatte. Ich kann mich nur an einen Wahnsinns-Mund erinnern und eine Menge Hände,  
  
die mich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnten. Dann, als ich schon wirklich nah am erlösenden   
  
Abgrund stand, spürte ich erst eine Bewegung an meinem Bein, und plötzlich etwas schweres  
  
auf meinem Schoß, nicht gerade unangenehm, aber ziemlich überraschend. Ein leises Stöhnen   
  
dringt aus meiner Kehle bevor ich meine Augen aufschlage...und direkt in ein paar wunderschöne  
  
katzengrüne Augen blicke. Fasziniert von der fesselnden Tiefe kann ich nicht anders, als   
  
mit offenem Mund minutenlang einfach hineinzustarren. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder mich zu  
  
bewegen, registriere ich, dass meine Erregung einfach nicht nachlässt. Im Gegenteil, mittlerweile  
  
pocht sie schmerzhaft. Das hat die Person, zu der diese Augen gehören, anscheinend auch gemerkt,  
  
ebenso muss sie wohl mitbekommen haben, dass meine Hände sich reflexartig erst um ihre Hüfte  
  
gelegt haben, dann aber noch ein Stück tiefer gerutscht sind, zu einem festen, kleinen, runden Po,  
  
der sich perfekt in meine Hand schmiegt. Ich stöhne noch einmal und will mich gerade vorbeugen,  
  
um dieses göttliche Geschöpf zu küssen, als mir einfällt, dass ich gar keine Ahnung habe, wer da  
  
auf meinem Schoß sitzt. Langsam zwinge ich meine Augen, das Gesicht vor meinem zu betrachten.  
  
Schulterlange, honigblonde Locken. Diese sagenhaften Augen, an denen ich fast schon wieder   
  
hängen bleibe. Eine gerade, kleine Nase. Ein verführerischer Mund mit schmalen, momentan zu einem  
  
kleinen Spalt geöffneten Lippen, die feucht glänzen. Oh nein. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein.  
  
Was mach ich jetzt? Am liebsten würde ich mich zurückziehen, aber erstens geht das schon mal aufgrund   
  
dessen nicht, dass er auf mir drauf sitzt. Und zweitens würde ich mich völlig zum Deppen machen  
  
und Yohji hält mich zudem noch für einen Feigling. Dann hab ich keine Kontrolle mehr, und die kann  
  
ich unter keinen Umständen aufgeben, dann hätte er mich in der Hand. Also? Verdammt Aya, denk nach!  
  
Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Die Lage ist schon verfahren genug, da bleibt nur die Flucht  
  
nach vorne. Obwohl ich danach wahrscheinlich ein paar Zähne weniger und einen leuchtend roten  
  
Handabdruck auf der Wange mehr habe...was bleibt mir denn schon übrig?!  
  
Also beuge ich mich vor und fange seine Lippen mit meinem Mund, um leicht an ihnen zu knabbern.  
  
Während meine Zunge über seine Unterlippe streicht und um Einlass bittet, öffne ich ein Auge  
  
einen Spalt breit, um sein Gesicht zu beobachten und auf den Schlag gefasst zu sein.  
  
Doch wie ich zu meiner Überraschung feststellen muss, hat Yohji seine Augenlider ebenfalls  
  
geschlossen und sein Gesicht sieht völlig entspannt aus. Gleichzeitig spüre ich, wie er seine   
  
Lippen für mich teilt und meine Zunge herein lässt, sie mit seiner umschmeichelt, mit ihr spielt,  
  
sie immer wieder zu anregenden Machtkämpfen um die Führung reizt. Ich stöhne in seinen Mund,  
  
während ich ihn näher zu mir heran ziehe. Das hat zur Folge, dass er auf meinem Schoß hin und   
  
her rutscht, was mir meinen Zustand wieder bewusst werden lässt. Ein Königreich für ein   
  
Zimmer mit einem Bett und eine Tube Gleitgel!  
  
+Y+  
  
Scheiße, was macht der Typ? Der will mich doch nicht etwa küssen? Am liebsten würde ich  
  
aufstehen und wegrennen. Aber ich habe mir geschworen, dass dieser Kerl mich nicht unterkriegt  
  
und 3 Minuten später denke ich schon wieder an Flucht! Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, kann ich  
  
mich nie wieder morgens im Spiegel anschauen. Ich bin kein rückgratloses Weichei. Komm schon  
  
Yohji, sei ein Mann und stell dich der Herausforderung. Augen zu und durch![7] Okay, ich  
  
stelle mir einfach vor, das da ist 'ne Frau. Als ich meine Augen gerade geschlossen habe,  
  
treffen seine Lippen auch schon auf meine und er bittet darum, eingelassen zu werden.  
  
Er rechnet jetzt garantiert mit einer Ohrenfeige oder Ähnlichem, aber der wird sich noch wundern.  
  
Zögerlich öffne ich meinen Mund und empfange seine Zunge feucht und heiß. Ich kann seinen  
  
überraschten Blick geradezu spüren und das heizt mich noch mehr an. Ich muss schon zugeben,  
  
dass Aya einfach wahnsinnig gut küssen kann, und wäre er kein Kerl, würde mich das jetzt mächtig  
  
anmachen...Moment mal. Anscheinend funktioniert meine Taktik, mir eine Frau vorzustellen,  
  
denn in meiner Lendengegend regt sich gerade was. Und das ganz schön heftig. Wenn Aya das   
  
merkt, bin ich erledigt! Was mache ich jetzt? Ich streiche noch ein letztes Mal über seine   
  
Lippen und stehe dann hastig auf, schnappe mir meinen Rucksack und sprinte fast in Richtung   
  
Ausgang. Mittlerweile haben fast alle Fluggäste das Flugzeug verlassen und so bin ich relativ   
  
schnell draußen. Ich schaue noch einmal zurück und sehe einen völlig aufgelösten Aya,  
  
die Frisur zerstört, der Blick lustverhangen.  
  
"Warte vor dem Eingang auf mich, ich gehe noch schnell auf's Klo!"  
  
rufe ich ihm zu und verschwinde aus seinem Sichtfeld. Ich brauche jetzt dringend eine  
  
kleine Abkühlung!  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
[1] mein erster gedanke war,dass sie sich bei einem töpferkurs kennengelernt  
  
haben...^___________^ aber könnt ihr euch omi und ken beim ton-vasen-formen  
  
vorstellen?so á la 'Ghost-Nachicht von Sam' *looooooool*  
  
außerdem hab ich keinen blassen schimmer von fussball,also sorry,wenn da was net  
  
hinhaut^-^''  
  
und die sache mit dem wasser...ähm....ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen,dass die   
  
zwei bier trinken gehen...das hört sich so fette-alte-knacker-in-unterhemd-und-  
  
trainingshose-rülpsend-vor-dem-fernseher-mäßig an *den kopf schüttelt*  
  
neeeeeee,dat passt nich.ich wollte eher eine junge-dynamische-sportler-mit-freiem-  
  
oberkörper-an-dem-das-wasser-abperlt-atmosphäre^_________^ *grade eine idee hat*  
  
[2] Sorry,das musste jetzt sein^_____^ Aya wird alt *lol*  
  
[3] 'Das große Krabbeln' sozusagen...(fals das jetzt jemand nicht versteht:es gab da  
  
diesen Film von Disney...)  
  
[4] die vorstellung von farfie,wie er mit gewetzten messern hinter den armen tieren herrennt  
  
und dabei pausenlos "Ich hab euch zum fressen gern!" brüllt,schwebte mir die ganze zeit  
  
durch den kopf _''   
  
eigendlich hatte ich vor,zu schreiben,dass farfie die farm nicht behalten konnte,weil er  
  
sich um seinen geisteskranken bruder bradley kümmern musste,aber ich konnte vor lachen  
  
nicht mehr weiter schreiben...^___________^  
  
[5] verdammt,das klingt so nach tunte...*sich die haare rauft* aber mir ist nix besseres  
  
eingefallen...'tschuldigung,yohji!  
  
Yohji: Ja,ja,das sagst du immer.Mit mir kann mans ja machen...  
  
Riku: *drop* Wenn du meinst... *ihn ins bett zerrt*  
  
[6] ähm....schreibt man das so? steht nicht in meinem wörterbuch und einen duden besitze   
  
ich nicht -_-'aber ihr wisst ja,was ich meine....oder?Reisebegleiterin ^_____^''  
  
[7] ^______________________^ *looooooool*   
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
okay,das war's für dieses mal.ich hab mir wirklich mühe gegeben,es länger zu gestalten,  
  
und ich hoffe,es gefällt euch.sagt mir jedenfalls bescheid.ich stell das jetzt online,  
  
obwohl nicht wie gefordert 5,sondern nur 4 reviews eingetroffen sind.aber ich bin ja   
  
kein unmensch^-^ weil heute valentinstag ist! *giggle*  
  
und in dem sinne: bis zum nächsten mal!mit dem reviewn nur net nachlassen,macht mich  
  
glücklich!^________^'''  
  
allen wünsche ich noch einen schönen valentinstag und den singels 2 nackte bishis! *lol* 


	6. WIE BITTE!

Autor: Riku-chan  
  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel: DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil: 6 (Multipart)  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: mal was ganz anderes: Aya X Yohji -_-''  
  
Warnungen: schwer zu sagen...lime? ^-^''  
  
Rating: lässt sich einer davon abhalten,wenn ich sage,niemand unter 42  
  
darf das jetzt lesen? -_-#  
  
Kommentar: heute mal die kurzform:  
  
1.danke an alle,die sich den quatsch hier antun.  
  
2.meine fingernägel sind so komisch beige-creme-farben '  
  
3.ich höre roxette _ *schon seit 10 minuten versucht ihre mutter zu anderer  
  
musik zu überreden* (kleine erklärung:ich bin in der oberen etage,sie in der  
  
unteren.zwischen uns 2 geschlossene türen,ein flur+treppe und ein paar ohropax.  
  
ich höre es trotzdem noch -_- ) will meine ruhe *bockig ist*  
  
4.es gibt kein 4.  
  
Widmung: ganz besonders folgenden überaus netten leuten möchte ich ganz viel danke sagen:  
  
1.sandy,mein kätzchen ^-^ wir wissen warum,deshalb ohne worte *knuddel*  
  
2.ravanna,ich mag trauer,aber ich liebe happy-ends *ein unheimliches leuchten in den  
  
augen kriegt*  
  
3.marron,die unermüdliche  
  
4.yohji-kun,vielleicht baue ich den irren brad noch in 'glück allein' ein^____^  
  
5.der fich,falls du das jemals liest:danke! ^-^  
  
6.WKitten,nichts ist unmöglich...  
  
Yohji&Aya im Chor: *sing* Toyoooota! ^^  
  
7.Shahin,ich bin auch gespannt^o^  
  
Disclaimer: immer wieder das gleiche.ich nehme einfach 'ne platte auf,würde sich bestimmt  
  
gut verkaufen.sind net meine,aber das kommt noch^_____^ und geld krieg ich auch   
  
net....moment mal.wieso mache ich es dann?! *sich zu erinnern versucht* *lol*  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+A+  
  
Ich frage mich, was das gerade sollte. Es kam mir so vor, als würde es ihm wirklich gefallen,  
  
und dann springt er auf als ob er sich verbrannt hätte...[1] Yohji verwirrt mich. Anfangs  
  
dachte ich, dass er nur eine leere Hülle ist. Hübsch anzuschauen, aber nix dahinter. Aber irgendwas  
  
ist noch hinter seiner Maske...in seinen Augen ist viel verborgen. So unergründlich...  
  
"Sir, ich muss sie dazu auffordern, das Flugzeug nun zu verlassen."  
  
Ich schaue auf und bemerke, dass das gesamte Flugpersonal mich anstarrt. Anscheinend sitze  
  
ich hier schon länger und biete einen recht eigenartigen Anblick. Ein verwirrt aussehender  
  
Kerl mit Latte, der verloren vor sich hinstarrt. Da fehlt nur noch, dass ich in der Nase bohre.  
  
Ich sollte mich jetzt wirklich zum Ausgang begeben und Yohji suchen. Aber wie schaffe ich es,  
  
meine ziemlich sichtbare Erektion möglichst unauffällig hier raus zu verfrachten?  
  
"Ähm, darf ich vorher noch schnell ihre Toilette benutzen?"  
  
frage ich die Stewardess, die es mir einen Blick auf meine Körpermitte und ein unterdrücktes  
  
Lachen später auch genehmigt. Also hetze ich noch schnell in die Kabine und sehe mir die   
  
Bescherung mal näher an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe,  
  
denn in 30 Minuten müssen wir auf der Farm sein und der Weg dorthin ist nicht gerade kurz.  
  
Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass Yohji einen robusten Magen hat und Geschwindigkeit vertragen kann.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen, während meine Finger schon langsam über meine Halsbeuge und meinen Hals  
  
wandern, dann zärtlich über meinen muskulösen Brustkorb streichen. Als sie am unteren Rand meines  
  
Tops angekommen sind, lasse ich sie vorsichtig darunter krabbeln, wo sie sachte die straffe  
  
Haut liebkosen, anschließend zögernd nach oben zu meinen Brustwarzen wandern und diese reizen.  
  
Ich zwicke in die zarte Haut, bis sie zu harten Knospen werden. Diese zwirble ich erst zwischen  
  
den Fingern, bevor ich dann sanft mit meinen Fingernägeln darüber kratze. Ich versuche, mich in   
  
meinen Traum von vorhin wieder hineinzufinden, doch der Mund verwandelt sich in einen Kopf,  
  
die vielen Hände werden zu einem Körper. Langsam bildet sich das Gesicht heraus und ich erkenne  
  
es auf Anhieb: Yohji! Gequält stöhne ich auf. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt verfolgt mich der  
  
Typ auch noch in meinen Tagträumen! Frustriert öffne ich meine Augen wieder und ziehe meine Hände   
  
unter meinem Top hervor. Ich werde mir garantiert keinen runterholen, während ich an einen Kerl   
  
denke! Leider löst diese Überlegung mein kleines Problem auch nicht. Also tue ich das, was in so einer  
  
Situation hundertprozentig hilft: ich denke an meine Steuererklärung, die ich für dieses Jahr noch  
  
zu erledigen habe. Zahlen und Rechnungen, Zahlen und Rechnungen, Zahlen und...  
  
Während ich an Blätter und Quittungen denke, trete ich aus der Kabine, an dem grinsenden Flugpersonal  
  
vorbei, raus aus dem Flugzeug. Auf in den Kampf! Wir haben noch 25 Minuten, um zu unserer kleinen  
  
Farm zu kommen. Aber zuerst muss ich noch Yohji suchen, ich kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht schon wieder  
  
versucht hat abzuhauen, denn diesmal könnte er Erfolg dabei haben.  
  
+Y+  
  
Wo bleibt der denn?  
  
Ich habe mich extra auf dem Klo beeilt, und dann ist er nicht da. Und was ist, wenn er mich hier  
  
einfach so sitzen lässt? Dann bin ich echt aufgeschmissen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin ich mich  
  
dann wenden soll und Geld habe ich auch nicht dabei. Als langsam Panik in mir hochsteigt, sehe  
  
ich in der Touristenmasse einen roten Haarschopf aufblitzen. Soll ich jetzt rufen? Das würde   
  
vielleicht etwas übereifrig aussehen. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren, also abwarten.  
  
Irgendwann wird er mich schon finden. Oder ich gehe ihm entgegen. Noch während ich die verschiedenen  
  
Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abwäge, sehe ich, dass die roten Haare auf mich zusteuern. Schön, dann  
  
muss ich ja nichts weiter machen. Doch meine gute Laune verpufft, als ich in Ayas Gesicht blicke.  
  
Der sieht ziemlich grimmig aus. Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen? Vorhin hat er doch   
  
gekriegt, was er wollte. Okay, sagen wir er hat einen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommen, was er haben  
  
könnte, wenn ich schwul wäre und auf solche Griesgräme wie ihn stehen würde. Innerlich muss ich  
  
grinsen. Ich weiß schon, was der so lange gemacht hat. Sein mehr oder weniger kleines Problem habe ich  
  
ja vorhin überdeutlich mitgekriegt. Spätestens an der Stelle habe ich gemerkt, dass er sehr wohl  
  
auf Männer steht. Das hätte ich mir niemals vorstellen können, der sieht so was von hetero aus...  
  
Meine Überlegungen werden unterbrochen, als Aya mich grob am Arm packt und hinter sich her zerrt.  
  
Aha, da ist wohl jemand sauer...und ich bin der Grund. Jetzt muss ich wirklich grinsen. Unbewusst  
  
hat mir da der liebe Eisklotz eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt. Und ich werde sie benutzen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck reiße ich mich von ihm los und reibe mit einer Hand über die Druckstelle auf  
  
meinem Oberarm. In meinem Ehemann steckt ganz schön viel Kraft. Das wird sicherlich ein schöner  
  
blauer Fleck. Toll, und damit soll ich an den Strand gehen? Wütend blitze ich Aya an. Der wiederum  
  
starrt mir nicht gerade freundlich entgegen.  
  
"Ich kann mich allein bewegen!",  
  
motze ich ihn an. Wider all meiner Erwartungen schreit er mich weder an, noch haut er mir seine   
  
Faust in den Magen. Er packt mich einfach nur wieder am Arm, doch diesmal am Handgelenk mit deutlich  
  
weniger Kraft, und zieht mich weiter.  
  
"Das weiß ich. Aber ich vertraue dir nicht",  
  
wirft er mir noch flüchtig über die Schulter zu, dann herrscht wieder Funkstille zwischen uns.  
  
Reden ist anscheinend nicht seine Stärke, doch der letzte Satz hat mir einen kleinen Stich ins  
  
Herz versetzt. Diese Tatsache hartnäckig ignorierend, denke ich lieber daran, dass er ein herzloser  
  
Bastard ist.  
  
'Aber er kann fantastisch küssen.'  
  
flüstert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, und ich muss ihr leider zustimmen. Obwohl das, was wir da im  
  
Flugzeug abgezogen haben, doch eher pubertäres Rumgeknutsche war. Wieder muss ich grinsen. Zum Glück  
  
kann er das jetzt nicht sehen, sonst wäre er ja noch mieser drauf. Und das wollen wir ja nicht   
  
riskieren.  
  
+A+  
  
Wo ist der Kerl? Er hat gesagt, dass er am Eingang wartet. So schwer dürfte es doch eigentlich nicht   
  
sein, ihn zu finden. Er müsste die meisten Menschen hier überragen, und leicht zu übersehen ist er auch   
  
sonst nicht gerade. So wie Yohji aussieht...missmutig schüttle ich den Kopf. Der Typ nistet  
  
sich einfach so in meine Gedanken ein. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Plötzlich rennt ein kleines Kind  
  
gegen meine Beine. Verärgert schaue ich nach unten, da spricht mich auch schon eine Frau an:  
  
"Entschuldigung, der kleine Racker gehört zu mir. Bitte verzeihen sie ihm, das ist sein erster Urlaub."  
  
Ich drehe den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die nette Stimme kommt und blicke direkt an dem   
  
schön anzuschauenden Gesicht vorbei auf eine große Gestalt, die amüsiert in meine Richtung  
  
schaut. Yohji. Anscheinend beobachtet er mich schon eine Weile, wie ich hier in der Menge herumirre  
  
und lacht sich ins Fäustchen. Na warte Freundchen, dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!  
  
Wütend stampfe ich auf ihn zu, packe seinen Arm und ziehe ihn mit mir in Richtung Auto. Als wir schon  
  
fast dort sind, reißt er sich plötzlich los, doch ich achte nicht weiter darauf und greife wieder  
  
nach ihm. Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen, schließlich hat er schon mal versucht, wegzulaufen.  
  
Woher soll ich wissen, dass es nicht noch mal passiert? Nachdem wir uns durch die Menschenmassen  
  
zwischen Flughafen und Parkplatz gekämpft haben, sehe ich auch schon unser Transportmittel  
  
und grinse in mich hinein. Ich bleibe stehen, lasse Yohjis Handgelenk los und blicke zufrieden  
  
auf den alten Fiat Spider, der dort steht. Dann mustere ich das Gesicht des Mannes neben mir,  
  
und ich muss mich wirklich beglückwünschen: Es hat sich gelohnt, dieses Auto extra einfliegen  
  
zu lassen. Schließlich soll Yohji es nicht ZU bequem haben.  
  
+Y+  
  
Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein. Ich schaue mich um, aber allzu viele Autos stehen auf diesem etwas  
  
entlegeneren Teil des Parkplatzes nicht mehr. Ungläubig sehe ich wieder dieses verdreckte, zerschrammte  
  
und mit unzähligen Beulen übersäte Fahrzeug an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir damit nicht mal um  
  
die nächste Kurve kommen, ohne zu explodieren. Und die Urlaubsgebiete liegen alle mindestens eine   
  
Stunde von hier entfernt. Seufzend lasse ich den Kopf sinken. So wie es aussieht, muss ich mich wohl  
  
meinem Schicksal ergeben und mit Aya in diesem....DING da fahren. Hoffentlich ist es wenigstens  
  
sauber, ich will mir nicht auch noch eine Infektion einhandeln.[2]  
  
  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
[1] aya ist halt ein heißer typ,ne? *roar* ^_________^  
  
[2] iiih,eine bakterie!! *buahahahahahaha* (-_-' am besten ihr überlest es einfach...)  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
der nächste teil wird wieder länger...versprochen!könnte aber ein wenig dauern,weil  
  
ich ab montag wieder schulstress habe...-_-  
  
habt verständnis und steht mir bei!^-^ (übersetzung: reviewt um euer leben! ^^)  
  
Zum Schluss möchte ich noch skrya danken,du bist die erste gewesen, die mir hier reviewt hat  
  
*knuddel* und dank dir bin ich dahinter gestiegen, wie ich hier mehrere chapter hochladen kann^^''  
  
ohne dich wäre ich nie drauf gekommen!echt *sich grad doof fühlt*  
  
ich beeile mich natürlich mit weiter schreiben!für dich^-^ 


	7. Dornröschen

Autor:Riku-chan  
  
Mail:Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel:DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil:7 (Multipart)  
  
Fandom:Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnungen:AU, OOC, lime  
  
Rating:PG-16  
  
Kommentar:Yotan&Aya: Yo! Wir sind wieder daaa~haaaaa! *sing*  
  
Riku: Toll, und? -_-'' Fraglich ist, ob das hier noch jemand liest... *fragend in die Runde schau*  
  
Yotan&Aya: ?_? *flüster* Die hat aber schlechte Laune...  
  
Riku: *brüll* ICH HAB KEINE SCHLECHTE LAUNE! *davonstampf*  
  
Yotan: Ach, echt? *drop*  
  
Aya: Ich will nicht wissen, was sie mir heut wieder zumutet *zu Yotan schiel*  
  
Yotan: *smile*  
  
Disclaimer:;_; Ich warte auf Weihnachten... aber im Moment gehören sie noch nicht mir... BALD! *nyahahahahaha*  
  
Widmung:Für alle, die das hier jetzt Lesen und es mögen (-__-) und natürlich den treuen Reviewern (').  
  
Der ganze Beta- Dank gebührt ayashii *knuddi*  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+Y+  
  
Wie? Nein! Das ist UNMÖGLICH! Das tut er mir nicht an...Gott, warum hasst du mich so?  
  
Das überlebe ich nicht. Grade frisch verheiratet und schon dem Tode geweiht. Womit habe  
  
ich das verdient?! Ich war doch meistens artig und hab doch auch gar nichts Böses gemacht...  
  
Jetzt habe ich wahrhaftig keine Chance mehr zu entkommen...aber will ich das denn? Schließlich  
  
habe ich mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr wegzulaufen, mich der Herausforderung zu stellen, der Gefahr  
  
ins Auge zu blicken... Apropos, was starrt mich der Aya- Typ so an? Hab ich was im Gesicht?  
  
Verdammt, seid er mich im Flugzeug geküsst hat hängen meine Blicke geradezu an seinen Lippen.  
  
Das ist doch nicht normal! Nur weil er einen Frauennamen hat, ist er noch lange keine! Ich brauche   
  
DRINGEND eine Frau, sonst drehe ich noch durch und falle über ihn her. Wieso sonst sollte mich  
  
so ein bisschen pubertäres Rumgeknutsche mit einem Typen so sehr aus der Bahn werfen? Unbewusst  
  
lecke ich mir über die Lippen, während ich ihn ansehe. Die Schrottkiste namens Auto wird auf  
  
einmal zur Nebensache und alles dreht sich nur noch um dieses erotische Knistern, das zwischen  
  
uns herrscht. Sollte ich nicht vielleicht noch mal untersuchen, wie weich seine Lippen sind und  
  
ob sie so süß schmecken, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe...?  
  
+A+  
  
Anscheinend gefällt ihm nicht, was er sieht[1]. Dadurch, dass er seine Augen soweit aufreißt, bilden  
  
sich ein paar kleine Falten auf seiner Stirn. Ich wette, wenn er das wüsste, würde er sofort seine  
  
Anti-Falten-Creme rausholen und sich eine fette Portion davon aufs Gesicht pappen. Langsam dreht er  
  
nun sein Gesicht in meine Richtung, der Ausdruck darauf hat sich halbwegs normalisiert. Ein irritiertes  
  
Funkeln blitzt in seinen grünen Augen auf...woran denkt er? Sieht ein bisschen abwesend aus, der Gute.  
  
Wo guckt Yohji denn jetzt hin? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?[2] Wenn wir hier noch lange rumstehen,   
  
kommen wir gar nicht mehr an! Er leckt sich über die Lippen... warum finde ich ihn plötzlich so  
  
anziehend? Diese feucht glänzenden, vollen Lippen lachen mich geradezu an. Soll ich...?  
  
Gerade, als ich mich vorbeugen will, kommt so eine eigenartige propere Stewardess um die Ecke geschossen,  
  
rennt mich halb um, tritt mit ihrem 5 cm Pfennigabsatz auf meinen Fuss und rammt anschließend  
  
Yohji ihre monströse Reisetasche in den Magen.[3]   
  
"Uff!", höre ich ihn noch sagen, bevor er wie ein Taschenmesser zusammenklappt. Und eh ich mich  
  
versehe, habe ich ihn aufgefangen, da er wahrscheinlich sonst mit dem Gesicht recht unsanft   
  
Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt gemacht hätte. Aber was kümmert mich sein Wohlbefinden?  
  
Zugegeben, sein Gesicht wäre danach ein bisschen demoliert gewesen... naja. Immerhin kann ich  
  
mir einreden, dass ich die Autositze nicht mit seinem Blut versauen wollte. Nicht, dass es da  
  
noch was zu versauen gegeben hätte...  
  
+Y+  
  
Das Leben ist so unfair! Verfolgt die mich? Will sie mich umbringen? Da kann ich ja von Glück  
  
sagen, dass Aya schnell genug war, mich aufzufangen. Sonst käme ich in keine Disco mehr rein...  
  
Okay. Tief durchatmen, den leise pochenden Schmerz ignorieren... aua. Sie hat nicht nur meinen  
  
Magen getroffen. Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt nicht impotent![4] Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf und   
  
humple in Richtung Wagen. Eigentlich will ich nur noch ins Bett... ich öffne die Autotür, die nicht  
  
mal ein funktionierendes Schloss besitzt, und lasse mich in den Sitz fallen. In Ermangelung einer   
  
Plastetüte zum Draufsetzen[5] einfach so. Soll sich Mister Ich-bin-so-toll-das-glaubst-du-nicht doch  
  
um das Gepäck kümmern. Liegt noch vor dem Auto, das wird er doch mal schaffen. Oder? Man weiß ja nie.  
  
"Aya, tu mein Gepäck mit in den Kofferraum und fahr endlich los!" Vorsichtig rutsche ich ein bisschen  
  
tiefer, strecke meine Beine aus und schließe die Augen. Irgendwie habe ich meine Sonnenbrille wohl   
  
verloren und infolge dessen brennt die Sonne grell in meinen Augen.   
  
+A+  
  
Wie bitte? Dem geht's wohl zu gut! Bin ich hier etwa sein Page? Hat die Stewardess unabsichtlich   
  
seinen Kopf getroffen? Oder hat sie ihm sein Gehirn abgesaugt? Nicht bereit, mich zu beruhigen,  
  
schnappe ich meinen Koffer, öffne den von Yohji und packe seine Sachen in meinen mit hinein. Jedenfalls  
  
das Nötigste. Dann verschließe ich seinen wieder und lege ihn genau hinter das Hinterrad des Wagens,  
  
so dass ich gleich darüber fahren kann. Innerlich freue ich mich schon auf das Gesicht von diesem  
  
honigbraun gelockten Schönling, wenn er sieht, wie seine Sachen augenscheinlich hinter uns zurück  
  
bleiben. Soll er mir noch einmal so kommen wie vorhin, und es passiert was! Hab ich ein "S" auf dem  
  
Rücken? Der kann sich gefälligst selbst um seinen Mist kümmern. Ich hab nur keinen Bock, ihm neue   
  
Klamotten zu bezahlen, selbst hat er ja kein Geld und nackt kann er schließlich auch nicht rumrennen.  
  
Obwohl... Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln lege ich diesen Gedanken zu den Akten. Schließlich bin  
  
ich nicht schwul, und auf so einen wie ihn fahre ich erst recht nicht ab.[6] Aufseufzend öffne ich den   
  
Kofferraum, lege mein Reisegepäck hinein und schließe die Klappe mit Schwung. Ist schließlich ein robustes  
  
Auto. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Anschließend gehe ich nach vorn, reiße beim öffnen fast die Fahrertür aus den Angeln  
  
und lasse mich auf den Sitz fallen. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts...huh? Er schläft, zwar leicht gekrümmt, aber  
  
niedlich. So wie er da tief in das Polster gekuschelt liegt und sich seine breite Brust sanft hebt und senkt,  
  
ein paar gelockte Strähnen das Gesicht federleicht umwehend, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und leise vor sich hin  
  
zischend wirkt er so... unschuldig. Die Arme hat er vor der Brust verschränkt, weswegen das weiße Top eng an seinen  
  
muskulösen Körper gedrückt wird und man die feinen Muskelstränge erkennen kann. Ich kann gerade noch der  
  
Versuchung wiederstehen, mit den Fingerkuppen eben diese nachzufahren... denkste. Noch ehe ich es realisiert habe,  
  
berühre ich schon den weichen Stoff und fühle, dass kein Gramm Fett zuviel an Yohji ist. Ich streiche über die  
  
Brust, bleibe kurz bei seinen Brustwarzen hängen und setze dann den Pfad nach oben fort, bis meine Suchenden  
  
Finger auf diese Lippen treffen, deren Anblick mich auf die verruchtesten Gedanken bringt und mein Herz  
  
höher schlagen lässt. Wie gebannt lasse ich meinen Daumen immer und immer wieder Yohjis Unterlippe  
  
liebkosen, dann den oberen Part dieses verführenden Paares. Langsam wandere ich mit meinen Blicken höher,  
  
ohne meine Hände ihre Tätigkeit unterbrechen zu lassen, bewundere die gerade Nase, die ebenmäßige, samtweiche Haut  
  
und treffe schließlich auf einen stechenden Blick aus samtgrünen Augen. Oh-oh...  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
[1] Er redet noch vom Auto°-°  
  
[2] ^_________^   
  
[3] Kommt euch diese ignorante Person irgendwie bekannt vor? Ist die aus dem Flugzeug, die schon  
  
Yohji mit ihrem Absatz maltretiert hat^.^'  
  
[4] Schrecklich, allein die VORSTELLUNG! Dann würde ja meine ganze FF ins Wasser fallen...nene, keine Bange.  
  
Ist nix passiert. Nur ein bisschen lädiert, aber Aya wird sich schon drum kümmern *phantasie aktivier*  
  
.... *awwwwwww* ..... *lechz* .... *ohhhhhhhh ja* ......ihr werdet begeistert sein(hoffentlich^^°)  
  
^________^''  
  
Aya: *seufz* Immer ich... *geknickt davonschlurf*  
  
[5] Die Bakterien freuen sich...*lol*  
  
[6] Ach nein? *Augenbraue hochzieh* Das sah im Flugzeug aber noch ganz anders aus...  
  
Aya: o.O° Das war nur durch den Traum! DER TRAUM!!!  
  
Riku: Aber natürlich *fg*   
  
Aya: *murmel* Ertappt. *davontrott*  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
Nun gut, fertisch.Hab ich die letzte Szene in Auto zu sehr ausgewalzt? Aber ich war selbst richtiggehend gefangen   
  
von der Szene und wollte eigendlich noch weiter gehen, aber ich will mir die schönste Szene noch ein bisschen aufheben...  
  
Schließlich sind Ayan und Yotan noch nicht mal im "Feriendomizil" (nach Yotans Vorstellung) angekommen^______^  
  
Natürlich muss ich noch die famous last words sagen: Ob und wann ich weiterschreibe, hängt allein von euch ab!  
  
*fg* Also lasst mich bitte nicht dumm sterben und schreibt mir den ein oder anderen Kommi!   
  
*wink*  
  
Riku 


	8. Wie war das mit dem Nicht schwul?

Autor:Riku-chan  
  
Mail:Riku-chan@web.de  
  
Titel:DEN soll ich heiraten?!  
  
Teil:8 (Multipart)  
  
Fandom:Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnungen:AU, OOC, lime  
  
Rating:PG-16  
  
Kommentar:JA! Ich lebe!  
  
Ich habe diesen Teil im Sommer angefangen...-_-'' Ich bin sooooo kaputt. Tut mir sorry, dass ich immer,   
  
iiiiiimmer so lange brauche und dann doch nur so wenig rauskommt *schäm*  
  
Aber ich kann's echt nicht ändern. Ich habe im Moment soviel zu tun, dass ich echt nicht mehr weiß,   
  
wo rechts und links, geschweige denn oben und unten ist. Nur habe ich zusätzlich zu diesem Samstag   
  
und Sonntag noch den Freitag und den Montag frei. Göttliche Fügung? Schicksal? Egal! Hauptsache mal   
  
wieder ausspannen. *seufz*   
  
Disclaimer:Okay... *überleg* Soll ichs wirklich sagen? Eigentlich wissen es doch alle;_; Nix mich.  
  
Widmung:Für Vampirekiss^^ weil ich dir schon lange nix mehr geschrieben habe, sei es nun Review oder Mail.   
  
Maike! Danke dass du betatest, was ich dir schicke... auch den letzten Schund^____^''  
  
Und die Mut-mach-Truppe, sprich:   
  
Betty und Becky ('Tschuldigung, dass ich net zurückgeschrieben habe. Vielen Dank für die Mail *verbeug*   
  
Ich habe mich gefreut, zu hören, dass ihr mehr wollt!)  
  
~Ai (Nicht weinen, ich mach ja schon *dir über Kopf streichel* dich wieder auf Stuhl setz* Neuer Lesestoff   
  
im Anmarsch *auf Stuhl festgurt* Damit du net runterplumsen tust, ne? *zwinker*)  
  
Canaé (Danke *snif* auch für deinen Kommi zu Numb. Ich glaub du bist die einzige Seele auf Erden, die diese   
  
FF mag *heul* Tausend Dank für dein Lob *glücklich sei*)  
  
Und Vampirekiss (das hätte ich oben auch schon machen können...-_-' Nicht böse werden, okay? *lieb guck*)  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
+Y+  
  
Obwohl ich gerade eben noch verdammt müde war, kann ich jetzt absolut nicht schlafen! Scheiße!   
  
Resignierend lasse ich mich noch ein Stück tiefer in den Sitz gleiten, meine Augen weiterhin  
  
geschlossen. Wo kann meine Sonnenbrille nur abgeblieben sein? Die habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr abgesetzt.   
  
Komischerweise sind die Sitze des Uralt-Mobils nicht so verkeimt und unbequem, wie ich dachte. Wollte mir wohl einen   
  
gehörigen Schreck einjagen, der gute Aya. Von Außen war es aber auch ein beängstigender Anblick gewesen...   
  
Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, das hier werden keine erholsamen, faulen Urlaubstage...   
  
Wohl eher Aya- dem- Verrückten- aus- dem- Weg- geh- Tage! Auf der Flucht vor dem bösen, großen, schwarzen Mann.   
  
Na ja, dem roten... und so böse ist er bestimmt nicht. Ich muss bloß lernen ihn zu kontrollieren. Ich habe vorhin ja   
  
schon gemerkt, auf was oder besser wen er abfährt. Mein Körper als Mittel der erbarmungslosen Ausnutzung. Ich grinse.   
  
Vielleicht wird's doch ganz lustig, wenn das wirklich klappt.   
  
Oh, die Wagentür klappt auf, der Sitz quietscht, die Tür schlägt klappernd wieder zu. Da ist er, der große Meister.   
  
Ich stelle mich am Besten schlafend, sonst gibt der bloß wieder nen blöden Kommentar ab.   
  
Will er nicht mal losfahren? Erst hetzen und dann einen auf gemütlich machen, wenn ich schlafe. Ähm... fast schlafe.   
  
Wie auch immer, er denkt jedenfalls, dass ich das tue. Eventuell sollte ich wirklich....   
  
Moment mal. Was grabscht der Kerl mich an? Hä? Einfach so über einen wehrlosen Schlafenden herzufallen ist ja das Letzte.   
  
Ich muss mich wohl mal bemerkbar machen, dass ich doch nicht penne. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen ein Stück. Seine Hand   
  
fühlt sich gar nicht mal sooo schlecht an... wenn ich ihn jetzt wegstoße, dann leidet meine Glaubwürdigkeit als Verführer   
  
und dann kann ich meinen Plan vergessen. Verdammt. Fast stöhne ich auf, als seine Fingerspitzen über meine Brustwarzen   
  
fahren. Okay, es fühlt sich ganz und gar nicht schlecht an.   
  
Aya hat anscheinend immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn ansehe. Ich öffne meine Augen ganz.   
  
Sein Finger streicht meine Unterlippe entlang und mir läuft es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Ah, jetzt sieht er mir   
  
direkt in die Augen. Sieht leicht geschockt aus, der Gute. Bevor er jedoch wegzuckt, sauge ich seinen Zeigefinger   
  
zwischen meine Lippen, halte ihn leicht mit meinen Zähnen fest und kitzle ihn mit der Zunge, fahre auf und ab, umwinde   
  
ihn und variiere den Druck meiner Zähne. Dabei schaue ich ihm in die Augen, lasse nicht zu, dass er meinem Blick entkommt.   
  
So mein Freund, du wirst es bereuen, dich mit mir angelegt zu haben! Willkommen in meinem Spiel...  
  
+A+  
  
Ach du liebe Güte... Was ist denn in den gefahren?! Diese Augen, Wahnsinn. Und seine Zunge heizt meinem zarten Gemüt ganz   
  
schön ein... Hab ich etwa die Heizung versehentlich angestellt? Ob er an allem so begabt im Lutschen ist? Verdammt,   
  
habe ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? Tief durchatmend schüttle ich den Gedanken ab. Ich kann meinen Blick irgendwie nicht   
  
von ihm nehmen. Ich muss etwas unternehmen, meine Hose wird mir schon wieder zu eng. Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich stehe   
  
nicht auf Kerle und mit so einem fange ich erst recht nichts an.  
  
Und trotzdem starre ich weiter in diese jadegrünen Seen, möchte augenblicklich in ihnen ertrinken.   
  
Ich versuche, meinen Finger zurück zu ziehen, und er lässt ihn nach einer Sekunde los. Ich streiche noch einmal die vollen   
  
Lippen nach, feuchte sie an. Oh Gott, ich könnte jetzt gleich hier über ihn herfallen, obwohl ich doch weiß, dass er ein   
  
Mann ist...   
  
Was ist mit mir los? Für die Midlife- Crisis ist es noch viel zu früh!   
  
Immer noch streiche ich über seinen Mund, schaue ihn an. Selbstkontrolle, geistige Stärke, Buddha, Zurückhaltung...   
  
Mühsam versuche ich mich zu beherrschen.   
  
Ach, scheiß drauf. Stürmisch packe ich Yohji am Kragen und ziehe ihn hoch. In der Mitte treffen meine Lippen seine,   
  
pressen sich aneinander und verschlingen sich. Meine Zunge dringt in seinen Mund vor, kostet die herrliche, berauschende   
  
Süße. Aufstöhnend grabe ich meine Hand in die braune Mähne. Ich kann nicht mehr.   
  
Ein Bett, jetzt sofort.  
  
+Y+  
  
Oh, er will seinen Finger zurück haben. Aber angestarrt hat der mich... kein Zweifel mehr. Ich habe definitiv schon jetzt   
  
Macht über ihn. Zum Glück hat er mich noch nicht angefallen. Obwohl man bei seinem Blick glatt Angst kriegen könnte.   
  
Huch, was denn jetzt los? Soll ich doch weitermachen? Also unser Schätzchen sollte sich mal entscheiden.   
  
Ich muss zugeben, es überrascht mich, als er mich plötzlich am Kragen packt und zu sich zieht und eine wilde Knutscherei   
  
anfängt. Also küssen kann er, ohne Frage. Aber das hab ich ja schon mal festgestellt. Hui, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass   
  
wir so wild sein können. Ob er schon bemerkt hat, dass ich seinen Kuss nicht erwidere? Scheint sehr beschäftigt zu sein,   
  
seine Hand unter mein Shirt zu schieben... Hä? Hand unter Shirt? So geht das aber nicht, ich lass mich doch nicht von jedem   
  
betatschen!   
  
Doch als ich seine warmen Finger schließlich auf meiner Haut fühle, wie sie sanft aber bestimmt höher fahren, schmilzt   
  
mein Widerstand so schnell dahin, dass ich nicht mal 'tschüß' sagen kann. Währe auch schwierig, neben dem Küssen noch zu   
  
reden. Ich sollte vielleicht auch ein bisschen Initiative zeigen, nur so zur Aufrechterhaltung meiner Tarnung,   
  
versteht sich.  
  
Also bringe ich meine Hochleistungszunge aktiv mit ins Spiel, schwinge dynamisch ein Bein über Schaltknüppel und Ayas   
  
Körper, rutsche anschließend noch ein Stück nach rechts, so dass ich jetzt die optimale Position auf seinem Schoß habe.   
  
Ein wenig eng, aber nicht ganz unbequem. Ihn weiter in Grund und Boden knutschend wandert meine Hand auf seine Brust,   
  
streichelt augenscheinlich einwenig unkoordiniert über den Stoff seines Oberteils, wandert dabei aber zielgerichtet nach   
  
unten. Langsam, aber beharrlich. Aya keucht laut in meinen Mund, ich löse mich, zwecks Luftholen, kurz von ihm und schenke   
  
ihm einen tiefen Blick. Er sieht überhaupt nicht bedrohlich aus, mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen und heftig atmend   
  
unter mir. Das Violett seiner Augen glitzert vor Lust.  
  
Was für ein Bastard. Zugegeben ein gutaussehender, aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen.   
  
+A+  
  
Ich kann gar nicht mehr klar denken... Was macht er nur mit mir? Und vor allem, was machen seine Hände am Reißverschluss   
  
meiner Hose? Okay, dumme Frage, sie öffnen, aber... hier? Im Auto? Und das, obwohl Yohji alte, etwas abgenutzte Autos  
  
hasst! Hat sein Bruder jedenfalls gesagt. Hat dieser braungebrannte Kerl denn keine Angst vor den sicherlich   
  
brandgefährlichen Killerbakterien, die hier lauern? Seinem Gesichtsausdruck vorhin zu Folge dache er so was jedenfalls.   
  
Ist er etwa auch so heiß auf mich, wie ich auf ihn? Kann ja nur so sein, bei mir gutaussehendem, stattlichem Mann!   
  
Er ist anscheinend geübt im aufmachen von Hosen. So schnell schaffe ich das nicht mal bei mit selbst, geschweige denn   
  
bei anderen. Tja, was habe ich bei so einem Playboy auch erwartet? Langsam schiebt er seine Hand unter den Rand des   
  
Hosenbundes. Ich höre ein leisen Zischen. Er hat wohl mitbekommen, dass ich keine Unterhose anhabe. Ich bin der Meinung,  
  
man sollte nicht soviel Geld für so was Unnützes verschwenden. Deswegen trage ich nie was drunter. Eine ziemlich praktische   
  
Angelegenheit, wie ich finde.  
  
Jetzt ist es an mir, überrascht aufzustöhnen. Ohne Vorwarnung hat sich seine Hand um mein halbsteifes Glied geschlossen.   
  
Aber er hält still, bewegt sie nicht. Trotzdem werde ich immer härter. Er gibt ein Glucksen von sich, und ich öffne meine   
  
Augen wieder. Ich muss sie irgendwann geschlossen haben. Ich sehe, dass sein Gesicht näher kommt, seine Lippen berühren   
  
meine nur ganz leicht, ohne den Kuss zu vertiefen verharrt Yohji über mir. Wieso quält er mich so? Warum macht er nicht   
  
weiter?   
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, jeden Moment explodieren zu müssen. Und das, obwohl dieser sexy Kerl nichts weiter macht als mich   
  
anzufassen. Okay, die Stelle ist schon empfindlich, aber SO sehr...? Ich habe mich noch nie gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.   
  
Gespannt, hilflos und maßlos erregt.   
  
Verdammt, kann er nicht irgendwas machen, um diese unerträgliche Spannung von mir zu nehmen?  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
Soso, was ist denn nun los? Im Auto?   
  
Tja, auf diese Fragen gibt es nur eine Antwort: Die Autorin ist verblödet! °_°'  
  
Ähm, egal. Schreibet mir Kommis un det werd scho' wieda!  
  
LG,  
  
Gummizellen-Riku mit verspanntem Nacken 


	9. Erstbesichtigung

Autor:Riku-chan (Riku-chan@web.de)  
  
Titel:DEN soll ich heiraten?! --- Part IX  
  
Alles andere wie in den vorherigen Teilen... (Disclaimer, Pairing, Warnungen...)  
  
Widmung: Vampirekiss, Evita, Canaé, Julia, Soryu, ixion, Inu-chan, Becky, Eaglechen,  
  
Koji- chan, Jess, Tsuki, Kawaiitenshi und besonders meinem Beta Maike!   
  
- Evita:Ich hoffe, es ist nach deinem Geschmack! Ich freue mich über weitere  
  
Zwischenmeldungen von dir ^_____^  
  
- Julia:Echt? Dann wird der letzte Teil ja am Besten ^.^ Aber der ist noch   
  
nicht in greifbare Nähe gerückt...  
  
- Soryu:Zu Befehl! *salutier*   
  
- ixion:Dein Kommi hat mich dazu veranlasst, dass ich mich sofort an den PC stürze und   
  
in die Tasten haue wie eine Bekloppte ^^ Oder sagen wir es so: Ich wollte!   
  
Leider aus Zeitproblemen erst nicht zu machen, aber jetzt *tadadadaaaa* Strahlst   
  
du noch mal für mich? ^-^  
  
- Inu- chan:O.O Ein Kommi von dir? Ich liebe Island, Puppy Love und In der Weihnachtsbäckerei!  
  
Hoi, das macht mich ganz glücklich *rotwerd* Wir haben wohl ein   
  
gemeinsames Lieblingspairing? *g* Wenn ich versuchen würde, die Teile   
  
länger zu machen, würde jeder Teil noch länger dauern. Also entweder es gibt   
  
öfter Teile dieser Länge oder längere Teile, aber dafür selten... Sorry! ^_____^   
  
*ganz fest knuddel*  
  
Auch danke für den Kommi für "Numb"... warum willst du Asuka jetzt raus   
  
lassen? War's so schlimm? ^^''  
  
- Becky:Hi genialer Kommischreiberling ^_______^ Du kannst einen armen gebeutelten   
  
Schreiber echt aufmuntern! Tut mir sorry, dass es trotzdem so lange gedauert   
  
hat... wenn ich könnte, würde ich Schule abschaffen ^-^ Hab in die Tastatur   
  
gehauen, wie du gesagt hast- ist sauber in der Mitte durchgebrochen... Aber wozu   
  
habe ich denn mehrere vorrätig?! ^___~v  
  
Ich hoffe du magst diesen Teil, ich habe mir die größte Mühe gegeben!  
  
- Canaé:Ich und aufgeben? Niemals! Okay, gelegentlich, aber solange ich so liebe Kommi-   
  
Schreiber habe, werde ich es wieder tun. Und wieder. Und immer immer   
  
wieder... ^______^ Kommi schreiben 1, darfst dich trotzdem setzen und den   
  
neuen Teil lesen *g*  
  
- Jess:Ich mach ja schon, ich mach ja schon *Verspannungen im Rücken hat* Ich tue   
  
doch alles für die Leserschaft ^-^  
  
- Tsuki:Hab ich dir zurück gemailt? Ich weiß es nicht meeeeeeehr *heul* Tut mir leid,   
  
wenn nicht, ich hatte wahrscheinlich den Kopf voller Schulkram -_- Oder mein PC   
  
hatte wieder mal ne Macke. Diese zwei wechseln sich ab- man könnte ja auch mal   
  
eine zeitlang keine Probleme haben ^^  
  
Ja, aber ich habe diese FF nicht vergessen! Ich schreibe weiter, auch wenn es   
  
manchmal nicht danach aussieht ^.^'' Solange mir einige außerordentlich liebe   
  
und nette Menschen Kommis schreiben und mich aufmuntern, werde ich schreiben!   
  
*knuffel* Danke schön!  
  
- Vampirekiss: Auch hier: 2 Mal dein "Name" ^____^ Wir sind doch immer noch beide da, oder?  
  
Hoffe, dir geht es gut und du bist nicht im Stress ^^ Danke für das Lob! ^-^  
  
- Chylest: *kicher* Ich schreibe dir noch ne Mail, versprochen! Nur das kann unter   
  
Umständen noch ein wenig dauern, sei mir nicht böse *duck* Ich hatte erst   
  
überlegt, ob ich einem von beiden ein Brautkleid verpasse... aber ich habe   
  
die Idee letztendlich verworfen ^^ Sind doch beides ausgesprochen männliche   
  
Wesen...   
  
- Kawaiitenshi: *sich vor Angst zitternd in Ecke verkriech* Tu es niiiiiiicht! Ich hab doch schon  
  
weitergeschrieben... *snif* Nicht den Farfie auf mich hetzen- ich tue ihm nur  
  
wieder weh ^_________^   
  
Ich hoffe, ich habe alle... wenn nicht: 'Tschuldigung! Auch denen, die ich eventuell vergessen   
  
habe: Ich danke euch allen. Ohne die lieben Reviews wäre ich im Meer der Depressionen   
  
ertrunken ^___^'  
  
Kommentar: Ich liebe Herr der Ringe! Ich liebe Legolas! Hoch lebe Peter Jackson! *jubel*  
  
(Ansonsten habe ich heute keine produktiven Gedanken einzubringen, außer:  
  
Ich beeile mich mit schreiben, auch wenn ich auf der Tastatur zusammenbreche!)  
  
Ach ja: Ich liebe Legolas! ^______________^  
  
++++++++  
  
+Y+  
  
Na, da ist aber einer ganz schön ungeduldig! Kommt sich Aya nicht ein bisschen billig vor, sich   
  
mir hier so an den Hals zu werfen? Anscheinend nicht. Was macht seine Hand dort an meinem   
  
Hintern? Der bildet sich doch nicht ein, mich zu... ähm... wie auch immer. Sanft lege ich meine   
  
Lippen auf seine und schaue ihn aus halbgeöffneten Augen an. Plötzlich wird mir wieder bewusst   
  
was ich hier mache. Und vor allem mit wem! Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich zurück auf   
  
meinen Sitz, richte meine Haare, setze meine Sonnenbrille wieder gerade auf meine Nase und   
  
schaue den Kerl neben mir lässig an.  
  
"Willst du nicht mal losfahren?"  
  
Wäre ich nicht so verlegen, würde ich lachen. So was Absurdes! Das glaubt mir keiner. Ich werde   
  
zu einer Heirat mit einem Kerl gezwungen, muss mit ihm meine Flitterwochen verbringen und hätte   
  
mich doch beinahe von ihm anmachen lassen! [1]   
  
Sieht richtig verloren und verwirrt aus, der Arme. Doch bevor auch nur der geringste Hauch von   
  
Mitleid entfacht werden kann, wende ich mich schon ab und starre teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster.   
  
Die Bakterien fallen mir wieder ein... Ach, scheiß auf die Bakterien!  
  
Warum müssen mir in den beklopptesten Situationen immer die sinnlosesten Sachen einfallen?  
  
Leicht unruhig rutsche ich auf meinem Sitz ein Stück tiefer. Ich kann seine Blicke spüren, wie   
  
sie sich in meine Haut brennen und mich innerlich schmoren lassen. Vielleicht war die Aktion   
  
gerade sehr dumm, schließlich bin ich auf Aya angewiesen, in der Zeit die wir hier verbringen   
  
müssen. Er hat das Auto. Er hat das Geld. Und er hat meine Klamotten! Aber... ich konnte es   
  
nicht. Ich konnte ihm hier im Auto nicht einfach einen runterholen, geschweige denn mehr. Und   
  
außerdem ist er ein Kerl. Genau wie ich! Das geht nicht, das passt einfach nicht zusammen. [2]  
  
Meine Panikattacken niederkämpfend versuche ich, den Typ am Steuer kühl und arrogant zu mustern.   
  
Mein Herz fängt an, wild zu flattern, als ich in seine lodernden Augen schaue.  
  
Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengekniffen, die Nasenflügel beben leicht. Oh- oh...  
  
Aber diese Augen... sie sind aufgerissen, und unter all dem Zorn liegt Verletzlichkeit   
  
verborgen. Nein, nein, nein... kein Mitleid! Er hat mich schließlich hierher geschleppt,   
  
mich in ein total verseuchtes Auto, wenn man das so nennen kann, gepackt und hasst mich   
  
eigentlich. Dieser miese Bastard! Jetzt will er mich wohl ausnutzen und danach wegwerfen.   
  
Ich bin doch kein leerer Tetrapack!  
  
So nicht, mein Freund, meine Rache wird furchtbar sein! [3]  
  
+A+  
  
Was? Wo? Wer? Wie jetzt? Ist mir ein walnußgroßer Pickel im Gesicht gewachsen? Warum, verdammt   
  
noch mal, macht er nicht weiter? Und warum starrt er mich so eigenartig an? Was bildet sich   
  
dieser Schönling ein? Ich bin doch kein Spielzeug, dass man mal kurz anfassen und dann wieder   
  
in die Ecke stellen kann. Wie kommt es, dass mich ein Kerl so erregen und demütigen kann? Warum   
  
erlaube ich so was?   
  
Darauf gibt es nur eine Antwort: Ich bin zu lange einsam gewesen. Sobald wir an unserem  
  
Ziel angekommen sind, verfrachte ich Yohji in das Wohn... -ding und mache mich auf in das   
  
nächste Dorf. Ich muss mich erst mal kundig machen, wo man hier hingehen kann, um eine...  
  
ähm... Begleitung für den Abend zu finden.  
  
Mit grimmig entschlossener Miene wende ich mich von Yohji ab und drehe den Zündschlüssel.  
  
Nichts. Ich drehe ihn zurück, atme einmal tief durch, bekomme etwas Angst und versuche es  
  
dann noch einmal. Mit einem tiefen Brummen springt das Auto an und ich schieße vom Parkplatz   
  
runter auf die Straße, die Richtung Meer führt. Über den Koffer bin ich zwar gefahren, aber   
  
Blondie hat es nicht mal gemerkt. Na toll. Was für ein Rückschlag.   
  
Insgeheim freue ich mich trotz allem auf die Zeit hier, denn Fuerteventura ist wunderschön.   
  
Gerade wegen ihrer Kargheit im Inneren und der üppigen Bepflanzung an den Stränden, die wegen   
  
den Hotelgästen angelegt wurden, fasziniert diese Insel mich unglaublich. Nur der komische Typ   
  
mit dem güldenen Haar müsste nicht unbedingt dabei sein.  
  
Mürrisch verziehen sich meine Mundwinkel ein Stück nach unten, als ich an die Szene vorhin  
  
denken muss. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass meine Hose immer noch offen ist und ein wenig zu tief  
  
sitzt. Uups.   
  
Die leichte Gesichtsröte erfolgreich niederkämpfend, konzentriere ich mich wieder auf die Straße   
  
und unser Ziel. Weit ist es nicht mehr. Vorfreude macht sich in mir breit, ich bin so was von   
  
gespannt auf das Gesicht meines verehrten Gatten, wenn er sieht, wo er die nächsten Wochen   
  
hausen darf. Und wehe, er beschwert sich! Der soll froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht an Händen und   
  
Füßen fessle und ihn in eine Hundehütte sperre.   
  
Obwohl... so ein Yohji mit Halsband und sonst gar nichts hat auch was. Mit vom Küssen   
  
geschwollenen Lippen und Augen wie schwerer grüner Samt...   
  
Stop! Nicht weiter denken, meine Hose ist offen und er muss nicht unbedingt sehen, was allein   
  
schon der Gedanke an ihn bei mir bewirkt. Ich ignoriere dabei die Stimme, die mir sagt, dass er   
  
den Beweis schon praktisch in der Hand hatte, eiskalt.  
  
Auf solche listigen kleinen Stimmchen sollte man nicht hören. Nein, nein, nein.  
  
Oh, ich bin grade an der Straße vorbeigefahren, in die ich eigentlich hätte einbiegen müssen.   
  
Na, was soll's. Schließlich führen viele Wege zum Ziel. Ob das auch der Fall bei dem Kerl neben   
  
mir ist?  
  
Ahhh, schon wieder! Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich an ihn denke, und leider kann ich mich   
  
seiner Erotik auch nicht erwehren. Verdammt! Was jetzt?   
  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein kleines Techtelmechtel vorschlagen. Rein auf der sexuellen Ebene   
  
und ohne Gefühle. Mit der Methode kann ich diese unliebsamen Gedanken bestimmt schnell verbannen.   
  
Nach einer gewissen Zeit wird es mir langweilig und eintönig erscheinen und er ist raus aus   
  
meinem Kopf. Ja, das werde ich machen. Nun gilt es nur noch, Yohji von dieser Idee zu überzeugen...  
  
+Y+  
  
Okay, er fährt. Gut, er fährt schnell. Aber warum fährt er SO schnell? Da bangt man ja um seine   
  
Wirbelsäule, so stark wie man hier in den Sitz gepresst wird! Und die sind sehr wenig gepolstert.  
  
Ganz ruhig, Yohji, tief durchatmen. Du schaffst es, du überlebst auch diese Autofahrt.   
  
Tschakkaaaaaa!  
  
Wenigstens starrt Aya jetzt auf die Straße und nicht mehr auf mich. Ob er wohl weiß, dass seine   
  
Hose noch offen ist? Und zudem bietet er eine verführerische Aussicht... oh nein. Das habe ich   
  
gerade nicht gedacht. Nein, habe ich nicht. Nein. Oder? War bestimmt Gedankenmanipulation. [4]   
  
Genau.  
  
Und wenn ich es mir noch lange genug einrede, glaube ich es vielleicht irgendwann. Aber nur   
  
vielleicht.  
  
Ich fasse es nicht. Ich bin schwul geworden! Schwul! Ich! Hilfe! Kann mich mal bitte jemand   
  
kneifen? [5]  
  
Moment, was macht der Typ mit dem Mädchennamen denn jetzt? Okay, er wendet. Aber warum? Hat   
  
vielleicht die Abfahrt verpasst. Hat mich wohl zu lange angestarrt. Denkt der, ich merke es   
  
nicht, wenn sich seine Blicke in meine Haut bohren? Denkt der, ich bin blöd? Anscheinend schon.   
  
Na ja, soll er doch. Lange werden wir sowieso nicht verheiratet bleiben. Ich kann ihn   
  
bestechen... Ach ne, stimmt ja. Hab kein Geld. Hm, mal überlegen, wie kann ich ihn loswerden?   
  
Und wie kann ich es deichseln, dass mein Bruder mir trotzdem nicht den Geldhahn zudreht?   
  
Verdammt, ich stecke ganz schön in der Klemme.  
  
Oh, das ist die Idee! Ich werde ihn bestechen, und zwar mit meinem Körper. Ich habe schon   
  
gemerkt, dass Aya scharf auf mich ist, wieso sollte ich mir das nicht zunutze machen?   
  
Ich werde meine Freiheit wiedererlangen, koste es was es wolle! Schlecht ist nur, dass ich mich   
  
partout nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kann, mit einem Mann Sex zu haben, oder an   
  
irgendwelchen Körperteilen von ihm rumzunuckeln.  
  
Und ob ein Handjob reicht? Wohl eher nicht. Ich sollte mir mehr wert sein. Aber was soll ich   
  
machen?  
  
Wenn ich ihm einen blase und danach in seinen Schoß kotze, ist das bestimmt nicht unbedingt das   
  
Wahre.  
  
Also das muss ich mir noch mal gründlich überlegen. Am Besten in einer Liege am Strand, mit   
  
einem Cocktail in der Hand und dem Meer im Blickfeld. Genau, so mache ich es. Oh, da am Horizont  
  
glitzert es schon blau. Wurde ja auch Zeit, mein Hintern ist eingeschlafen, mein rechter Fuß   
  
auch und ich werde hibbelig. Mein Körper sehnt sich nach Wasser, meine Kehle nach etwas zu   
  
trinken und frische Klamotten wären auch mal nicht schlecht.   
  
In ein paar hundert Metern sehe ich eine Straße abzweigen, die anscheinend zu diesem halb   
  
verfallenen Gebäude führt, dass auf einem großen, von einem wackeligen und unvollständigen Zaun   
  
umgrenzt wird. Aya bremst ab. Warum denn? Wir sind doch noch lange nicht am Meer... oh nein.   
  
Nein, da mach ich nicht mit. Einspruch! Veto! Das kann er mir nicht antun!  
  
Das ist doch bestimmt nur ein Missverständnis?! Oh Gott, was habe ich getan, um so was zu   
  
verdienen?  
  
Doch auch die letzten Zweifel sind beseitigt, als Aya anhält, den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss   
  
zieht und mir beim Aussteigen über die Schulter zuruft, dass wir da sind.   
  
Hui. Jubel, Trubel... Hätte ich Konfetti, würde ich ein bisschen im Kreis springen und es über   
  
mich in die Luft werfen.  
  
Langsam öffne ich die Autotür und schleiche in Richtung Kofferraum. Meinen tollen Ehemann habe   
  
ich gerade zum Haus gehen sehen. Mit seinem Koffer natürlich. Meinen muss ich dann wohl selber   
  
tragen. Besitzt keinen Funken Anstand, der Typ. Ich stutze. Schließe die Augen, öffne sie   
  
wieder. Schüttle den Kopf, schließe die Augen noch mal. Reibe drüber. Öffne sie, diesmal   
  
langsamer.   
  
Aber der Kofferraum ist und bleibt leer. Das ist nicht wahr. Das kann nicht sein. Warum? Warum   
  
ich?  
  
Die Erschöpfung weicht dem Zorn. Das ist nur die Schuld von diesem Scheißkerl Aya! Er hat dieses   
  
Auto gekauft, er hat dieses Haus ausgesucht! Ich hasse es! Dieser Bastard!  
  
Wutentbrannt stürme ich ins Haus und sobald ich ihn erblicke, brennt die letzte Sicherung   
  
durch.  
  
Mit einem Zischen stürze ich mich auf ihn, ramme ihm meine Faust in die Magengrube und   
  
schleudere ihn an die Wand und schreie ihm dabei verschiedene, doch allesamt ausgesprochen   
  
deftige Schimpfwörter und Flüche zu.   
  
Die Aktion hätte ich wahrscheinlich lassen sollen, denn mit einem Mal finde ich mich auf dem   
  
Rücken liegend auf dem Boden wieder, der Rotschopf über mir, meine Hände über meinem Kopf   
  
zusammenhaltend.  
  
Und das alles, bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah. Sein Gesicht leicht gerötet. Sein Atem leicht   
  
beschleunigt. Mit den Beinen will ich ihn wegdrücken, aber auch das vereitelt er, da seine Beine   
  
meine Knie auseinander drücken und ich mich nicht nennenswert bewegen kann.   
  
So liegen wir hier, starren uns an. Ich fühle den warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Bin ich der   
  
einzige, dem ein bisschen warm wird?  
  
Ayas Augen verschleiern sich, aber sein Gesicht bleibt wo es ist. Kann er nicht den Anfang   
  
machen?  
  
Ich weiß doch, dass er mich küssen will. Wieso tut er es nicht? Und ich könnte mir einreden,   
  
dass ich es nicht wollte, mich aber nicht wehren konnte.   
  
Als er die Position seiner Beine ändert, sind meine kurzzeitig frei und ich nutze die   
  
Gelegenheit, schlinge sie um seine Hüfte und ziehe ihn zu mir. Mein Gesicht schnellt vor und   
  
meine Lippen fangen die seinen.   
  
Warm, weich und süß sind sie, perfekt um danach süchtig zu werden.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
[1] Also ich bin ja der Meinung, dass Yohji Aya angemacht hat... Aber was zählt das schon?  
  
*seufz* Ich bin ja nur der Schreiber^_____^'' und einer höheren Gewalt unterworfen.  
  
[2] Wie sagt man so schön? Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht! ^__________^  
  
[3] Was man sich doch alles einreden kann... =_='  
  
[4] *Schuldig such* Nö, ist nicht da.  
  
[5] Aber gerne ^______^ An welcher Stelle denn?  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Sperrt mich ein! Trennt mich von diesem Computer! Seit er wieder in Ordnung ist, gibt es  
  
kein Halten mehr! *Haare rauf* Ich hätte eigentlich eine Wertung der abenteuerlichen Simplicissimus schreiben müssen =_= Keine Lust... *heul*  
  
Kennt ihr auf MTV2 "Match" oder so? Da kann man per SMS herausfinden, wie gut 2 Personen (oder besser ihre Namen) zusammen passen. ^-^ Das war doch wieder was für mich.  
  
Aya und Yohji:  
  
"76% Gebt euch einen dicken Kuss! Aya lässt Yohjis Träume Wirklichkeit werden.   
  
Opfert euch einander auf, in allen Hinsichten!"  
  
Okay, zu Befehl! ^_______^ *Hotelzimmer miet *PC reinschlepp* Ayan und Yotan mitschleif*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
*knuddel*  
  
Riku 


End file.
